Mysterious one
by Kim Aluna
Summary: [Chap 8 update!] [Maaf banget ya hilang beberapa bulan :"] Menjadi murid penerima beasiswa di sekolah yang lumayan bagus di kota kecil itu sangat sulit kan? Beradaptasi, menerima kebudayaan lokal, berinteraksi dengan cara mereka, belum lagi, bertemu seseorang misterius yang selalu memperhatikanmu setiap saat. Main!HunHan. Yaoi/BL. All EXO Official Pairing. Chaptered.
1. Prolog

Mysterious One

.

.

.

.

Author: Kim Aluna

Main Casts: Oh Sehun, Lu Han

Other Casts: All Member EXO and other

Rate: T (dapat berubah, mungkin?)

Length: Chaptered

.

.

.

Disclaimer:

All Casts belongs to God and theirselves

.

.

.

Summary:

Menjadi murid penerima beasiswa di sekolah yang lumayan bagus di kota kecil itu sangat sulit kan? Beradaptasi, menerima kebudayaan lokal, berinteraksi dengan cara mereka, belum lagi, bertemu seseorang misterius yang selalu memperhatikanmu setiap saat.

.

.

.

Warning:

Typo, alur berantakan, it's just a prolog, kemungkinan update ngaret, fanfiksi gajelas, patut ditanyakan kejelasannya/? All official pairing

.

.

.

Author's Note:

Sejujurnya, ini cerita karangan waktu jaman SMP waks xD dan castnya itu OC, buat sendiri namanya pake nama barat dan STRAIGHT SAUDARA SAUDARA. Trus saya ubah jadi HunHan haha :v

.

.

.

PROLOG

.

.

.

Di tengah heningnya malam, sekelebat bayangan melesat dengan cepatnya di bawah sinar rembulan, mengabaikan fakta bahwa sekarang sedang turun hujan lebat.

Sekelebat bayangan itu terus melesat di antara pepohonan pinus di kaki gunung dan terus melaju sampai akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah rumah sederhana dengan asap yang keluar dari cerobong asapnya, menandakan ada seseorang yang tinggal disana.

Sekelebat bayangan itu berdiri cukup lama di depan rumah itu dengan mendekap sesuatu di dadanya, mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan yang dia punya.

Dia akhirnya melangkah ke arah teras rumah tanpa basah sedikitpun. Dia menunduk, menatap kedalam dekapan hangat di dadanya. Seorang bayi mungil dengan mata indah itu menatapnya lekat dengan tangan menggapai-gapai, mencoba menjangkau wajahnya.

Bayi itu kering, tak basah sedikitpun walau dia ditemukan terhanyut dalam kotak di sungai.

Untuk terakhir kalinya, dia mengecup kening bayi itu dengan lembut sebelum meletakkannya di kursi depan rumah itu dan melangkah pergi—ditelan kegelapan malam.

Meninggalkan isakan bayi yang mulai terdengar dan pintu rumah yang terbuka.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

HAHAHAHA SAYA BUAT APA INI?

Oke saya tau ini ancur bahkan dari prolognya wkwk

Ada yang berminat? Kalau ada, saya akan lanjutkan menulis, jika tidak, yasudah xD

Review?


	2. Chapter 1--The First Sight

Mysterious One

.

.

.

Chapter 1—The First Sight

.

.

.

Author: Kim Aluna

Main Casts: Oh Sehun, Lu Han

Other Casts: All Member EXO and other

Rate: T (dapat berubah, mungkin?)

Length: Chaptered

Genre: Romance, Mystery(?), Fantasy

.

.

.

Disclaimer:

All Casts belongs to God and theirselves

.

.

.

Summary:

Menjadi murid penerima beasiswa di sekolah yang lumayan bagus di kota kecil itu sangat sulit kan? Beradaptasi, menerima kebudayaan lokal, berinteraksi dengan cara mereka, belum lagi, bertemu seseorang misterius yang selalu memperhatikanmu setiap saat.

.

.

.

Warning:

Typo, alur berantakan, kemungkinan update ngaret, fanfiksi gajelas, patut ditanyakan kejelasannya/? All official pairing

.

.

.

Author's Note:

Maaf kalau updatenya rada ngaret HAHA. Dua hari kemarin itu sibuk banget (sibuk nyari sinyal yang hilang ditelan bumi) jadi kuota modem dan hape abis, gabisa update ff, mana kalo pake modem kadang gabisa buka ffn kan hiks ;;-;; akhirnya saya minta adek pasang hotspot wakz

.

.

.

Daerah Jeongseon di Provinsi Gangwon, posisinya ada di jalur pegunungan Taebaek dengan puncak-puncaknya yang tinggi. Gunung Jungbong, Gunung Munrae, Gunung Gariwang, dan Gunung Cheongok, di sekitarnya memiliki tinggi lebih dari 1.000 meter di atas permukaan laut. Aliran-aliran air dari gunung-gunung tersebut menyatu dan membentuk sungai. Air sungai yang mengalir ke arah Barat menjadi hulu dari Sungai Namhan atau Sungai Han Selatan. Hingga saat ini, Jeongseon masih merupakan daerah terpencil. Namun, Jeongseon dikenal dengan alamnya yang indah, dan lagu berjudul Jeongseon Arirang.

Seperti biasa, udara terasa mulai menghangat hari ini. Matahari menyembul dari balik kabut tebal yang menaungi Jeongseon-gun, salah satu lembah di provinsi Gangwon, Korea Selatan. Seorang pria berparas manis melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang ke arah gerbang sebuah sekolah menengah atas. Senyum manis tersungging di wajahnya walau dia tau dia tidak akan menjalani hari yang mudah hari ini.

.

.

Bel istirahat makan siang berdentang dan pria manis tadi melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat ke arah kafetaria. Setela berterima kasih pada ibu kantin, dia berbalik—dengan senyum yang masih tersungging di bibirnya—dan tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang pria berambut coklat hazelnut. Itu menyebabkan jaket almamater pria tadi terkena tumpahan minuman pria manis itu.

Seluruh gadis disana terkesiap dan berteriak kaget. Suasana tiba-tiba saja menjadi lebih ramai dari sebelumnya. Semua kegiatan yang sedang terjadi disana terhenti dan seluruh mata menatap kearah pria manis dan pria expressionless itu.

"Ma-maafkan aku. Aku sungguh tidak sengaja." Ucap pria manis itu dengan suara bergetar. Seantero kafetaria ricuh dengan teriakan-teriakan dan ejekan untuk sang pria manis.

Pria berambut hazel tadi menatap pria manis itu, lama dan dalam, tetapi tetap dalam tatapan datarnya. Pria manis itu mendongak, menatap pria dihadapannya, mencari suatu kejelasan dari sikap diam pria di depannya dalam tatapannya.

Dan ketika tatapan meraka bertemu, ekspresi pria berambut hazel itu berubah untuk sepersekian detik—dari wajah datar dan setenang air—menjadi suatu ekspresi kaget yang tak terbaca penyebabnya.

Pria itu tetap diam untuk beberapa detik—dalam sekelebat pikirannya yang beterbangan dan dalam upaya menyembunyikan keterkejutannya—sampai akhirnya dia melangkah pergi dari kafetaria, meninggalkan berbagai pertanyaan di benak para siswa.

Terutama, pria manis yang masih mematung tanpa ekspresi di depannya.

.

.

Sehun berdiri di atap sekolah. Rambut hazelnya berkibar tertiup angin. Bajunya yang tadi terkena tumpahan air perlahan mengering. Pikirannya masih melayang ke kejadian siang tadi.

'Pria manis itu. Matanya. Bibirnya. Aku mengenalnya. Aku pernah melihatnya. Dan dia sekarang sudah menjadi seorang pria yang manis.'

Dia tidak menyangka tujuh belas tahun berjalan secepat ini. Dan dia rasa, pria itu pindahan karena dia tak pernah melihatnya sebelum ini di sekolah ini. Terlebih lagi, di seragamnya tertulis lambang tingkat dua.

'Pria itu. Dia tidak mungkin mengingatku, kan?'

.

.

Kris menatap adiknya dari bukit kecil di belakang sekolah adiknya. Di sebelahnya, seorang pria manis ikut berdiri setia menemaninya.

"Tidakkah kau pikir Sehun akan menyukainya, Peach?" suara bass itu mengalun rendah, nyaris berbisik.

"Aku pikir ya. Karena dari awal, sejak malam itu, Sehun sudah seperti terikat pada bayi itu."

"Tidakkah dia ingat kalau seseorang yang sering ditolongnya adalah ibu dari pria itu?" gumam Kris.

"Kupikir tidak, Ge. Mana mungkin Sehun mengingatnya kan? Itu sudah lama sekali." Jawab Zitao, tunangannya.

"Kurasa dia harus disadarkan dengan sesuatu." ucap Kris pelan.

"Ah, kita butuh bantuan yang lain kalau begitu." Zitao tersenyum manis.

.

.

Luhan berjalan pulang ke rumah sederhananya yang ada di kaki Gunung Gariwang, tepat di mulut hutan pinus lebat disana. Seperti yang sudah diduganya, hari ini sama beratnya dengan hari-hari kemarin.

Ini baru hari ketiga dia sekolah di sekolah barunya. Dia ada di kelas 2-2. Sejujurnya, Luhan tidak ingin pindah—jarak sekolahnya yang sekarang lebih jauh dari sekolah lamanya—tapi karena dia mendapatkan beasiswa penuh di sekolah yang tergolong elit di daerah terpencil seperti Jeongseon, dia memutuskan untuk pindah.

Luhan menghela nafas berat. Ini hari ketiga dan dia belum mendapatkan seorang temanpun. Dan parahnya lagi, tadi siang, saat istirahat makan siang, dia tidak sengaja menumpahkan air mineralnya ke salah seorang siswa berambut hazel.

Luhan yakin dia sudah meminta maaf padanya. Tapi pria itu tidak meresponnya sama sekali, hingga membuat Luhan penasaran dan mendongak untuk menatap pria itu. Pria itu sedang menatapnya lekat. Dan ketika tatapan mereka bertemu—bertubrukan—ada sedikit perubahan raut wajah disana. Seperti—terkejut?

Sejujurnya, Luhan tidak berharap sama sekali dia akan melakukan kecerobohannya hari ini. Itu benar-benar ketidaksengajaannya—hanya kecerobohannya. Tapi orang-orang satu sekolah tetap saja mengejeknya dan tetap menyalahkannya.

Luhan tau dia bersalah. Tapi—ayolah. Itu hanyalah air mineral!

Luhan diam saja. Tapi dalam keterdiamannya, dia sadar, dia tidak akan diterima disini. Hanya karena dia adalah seorang anak penerima beasiswa yang beruntung.

Ingin rasanya dia keluar dari sekolah ini dan kembali ke sekolah lamanya. Tapi dia tau itu akan memberatkan ibunya yang sudah bekerja keras memenuhi kebutuhan mereka.

Luhan menghela nafas lagi. Pasti ini berat untuk ibunya. Ingin rasanya dia ikut bekerja, tetapi ibunya tidak pernah mengizinkannya sama sekali. Pernah ketika Luhan mencoba bekerja sebagai pelayan paruh waktu di sebuah cafe kecil di dekat sekolahnya dulu, dia langsung dihukum ibunya. Dan ibunya bilang, dia tidak boleh bekerja paruh waktu sebelum kuliah.

Hey—maksudnya, dia laki-laki!

Luhan menepis semua pikirannya ketika dia sampai di depan rumah sederhana berbahan dasar kayu khas rumah tradisional Korea di mulut hutan pinus lebat. Rumah itu seakan mencoba berkamuflase dengan hutan di sekelilingnya.

Luhan masuk, tidak menyadari seorang pria berkulit tan yang memandangnya dari balik salah satu pohon pinus.

.

.

"Kau yakin, Kris-Hyung? Dia adalah orang yang kelak akan menjadi keluarga kita." Ucap seorang pria berkulit tan.

"Yep. Kita perlu suatu 'percobaan' untuk melihat reaksi Sehun terhadap pria itu, kan?" ucap Kris.

"Oh yeah, dia cukup meragukan dengan wajah kelewat datarnya yang setiap hari dia tampilkan." Jongdae—pria yang punya rahang tegas—memutar bola matanya malas.

"Memangnya ada yang salah dengan wajah datar? Kris-ge dapat luluh kepadaku bahkan ketika pertemuan pertama kami. Bahkan dia yang jadi mengejarku." Tao tersenyum manis di dalam pelukan Kris.

"Cukup, Tao. Kau sudah pernah bercerita itu ribuan kali mungkin." Baekhyun akhirnya jengah juga.

"Tentu aku harus berbangga, Baekki-ge, Chanyeol-ge bahkan dulu tidak sadar kalau yang dia sering jahili adalah matenya kan?" Tao terkekeh.

"Tapi aku tetap mendapatkan Baekki-KU." Chanyeol memeluk pinggang itu posesif sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Kalian semua konyol. Oh ayolah, adik termuda kita sudah bertemu dengan matenya, separuh hidupnya, yang tanpa sengaja, belasan tahun lalu dia temukan, dan kalian malah membicarakan mate masing-masing? Kita punya banyak waktu untuk itu." Kris berkata dengan jengah.

"Ah, jadi besok kita tetap melakukan rencana itu?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Yeah, besok, pulang sekolah. Maaf aku tidak ikut dalam rencana, tapi aku akan mengawasi kalian dari jauh. Sekaligus berjaga-jaga jikalau kalian kelepasan." Kris mengangkat bahu.

"Kau berlebihan, Ge. Mereka sudah dewasa dan dapat mengendalikan kekuatan mereka sendiri." Yixing memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku hanya bilang, aku berjaga-jaga, Yixing-ah."

"Oh ya, kalau begitu, kita harus menjaga ini agar tetap tidak diketahui oleh adik termuda kita." Kyungsoo mengingatkan.

"Bilang itu pada Yixing, Kyung. Dia sering sekali membocorkan apapun." Minseok mengerling kearah Yixing yang menunduk malu.

"Sudahlah. Sebentar lagi Sehun pulang dan kita harus bersikap sebiasa mungkin terhadapnya."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Kok...

Endingnya gaje gitu ya?

Maaf ya kalau ini membosankan, monoton, de es be de es be

Saya author baru jadi masih yah gitulaaaaaaaaahhhhh /.\

Saya ga bisa janji update cepat ya, karena lagi numpuk banget nih tugasnya

Kasih komentar kalian yaaa~

Review?


	3. Chapter 2--The Incident

Mysterious One

.

.

.

Chapter 2—The Incident

.

.

.

Author: Kim Aluna

Main Casts: Oh Sehun, Lu Han

Other Casts: All Member EXO and other

Rate: T (dapat berubah, mungkin?)

Length: Chaptered

Genre: Romance, Mystery(?), Fantasy

.

.

.

Disclaimer:

All Casts belongs to God and theirselves

.

.

.

Summary:

Menjadi murid penerima beasiswa di sekolah yang lumayan bagus di kota kecil itu sangat sulit kan? Beradaptasi, menerima kebudayaan lokal, berinteraksi dengan cara mereka, belum lagi, bertemu seseorang misterius yang selalu memperhatikanmu setiap saat.

.

.

.

Warning:

Typo, alur berantakan, kemungkinan update ngaret, fanfiksi gajelas, patut ditanyakan kejelasannya/? All official pairing

.

.

.

Author's Note:

Agak sedih juga ngeliat reviewnya TT^TT kayaknya gaada yang berminat ya? QAQ jadi sedi T~T tapi gapapa, ada yang baca aja udah seneng :'D pas pertama ngepost kirain gaada yang mau baca waks xD oke, maaf notenya panjang banget, selamat membaca ^^

.

.

.

Sehun sudah berada di atap sekolah—yang langsung menghadap ke gerbang sekolah walau jaraknya yang lumayan jauh—dari pagi sekali. Matanya terfokus pada satu titik, gerbang sekolah.

'Pria manis itu belum datang.' Gumamnya dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pria dengan rambut coklat muda—hampir blonde—memasuki pekarangan sekolah dengan senyum merekah.

'Pria manis itu sudah datang.' Tanpa sadar, seulas senyum tipis terlukis di wajah Sehun.

Tatapannya tetap tertuju pada pria manis itu sampai akhirnya pria itu menghilang dari pandangannya ketika memasuki koridor kelas sebelas.

Jujur saja, dia tidak bisa tenang dari kemarin hanya karena pria manis itu. Dia mendengar dari banyak anak di sekolah bahwa ada seorang pria yang dibully setiap hari di sekolah ini semenjak anak baru itu masuk. Dan kabarnya, korban bully-an itu adalah siswa pindahan empat hari lalu yang pindah karena menerima beasiswa.

Sehun sudah bisa menebak mengapa pria manis itu di bully. Entah penyakit apa yang diderita murid-murid di sekolah ini hingga mereka senang membully orang-orang yang tidak sederajat di sekolah itu. Dan Sehun tidak menyukainya. Apa gunanya?

Sehun berjalan cepat ke arah kelasnya yang baru. 2-2. Bukan hal sulit baginya untuk bertukar kelas ke kelas yang dia inginkan. Dia dapat dengan mudah melakukannya, mengontrolnya, mengatur semuanya sesukanya.

Entahlah, awalnya juga dia tidak mengerti mengapa dulu saat dia berada di tingkat sekolah dasar dan memecahkan sebuah vas bunga di ruang guru, gurunya tidak marah sama sekali. Saat itu dia hanya berpikiran dan bergumam agar guru itu tidak ingat atau bahkan tidak mengetahui kalau Sehunlah yang memecahkannya. Tapi, voila! Ternyata apa yang dia gumamkan benar-benar terjadi. Apa yang dibayangkan dan diharapkannya terjadi, sungguh-sungguh terjadi.

Saat itu Sehun baru sadar kalau dia punya keanehan dengan pikirannya.

.

.

Luhan memasuki kelas dengan senyum yang masih terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Dia segera menuju mejanya dan duduk tenang disana. matanya mengarah ke arah halaman belakang sekolah. Masih banyak murid yang berkumpul disana.

Ingin rasanya dia seperti mereka, disambut di gerbang sekolah, saling menyapa ketika berpapasan di gerbang, mengobrol sebelum pelajaran dimulai.

Tapi sepertinya semua itu hanyalah khayalannya saja. Dia **belum **berhasil bergabung—berbaur—dengan murid di sekolah ini.

Luhan masih larut dalam pikirannya hingga bel asuk berbunyi dan seorang pria berambut hazel duduk di sebelah kursinya. Bunyi gerakan kursi yang digeser mengembalikan Luhan ke alam sadarnya.

Dia menoleh ke sumber suara dan terkejut ketika mendapati pria hazel—yang kemarin di tabraknya di kantin—duduk disana.

"K-k-kau?" gumam Luhan kaget sambil menatap pria hazel itu dengan mata yang terbuka lebar.

.

.

Sehun memasuki kelas barunya dengan santai. Sehun menaruh tasnya dengan tenang di gantungan di sebelah kanan mejanya dan menggeser kursi dengan agak berisik.

'Ini posisi yang sempurna, aku duduk di sebelah pria manis itu.' Pikir Sehun.

Pria manis itu—yang tadinya masih melihat taman belakang dan tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri—menoleh dengan gerakan perlahan ketika terusik dengan deritan kursi yang ditimbulkan Sehun. Sehun duduk dengan tenang disana. Beberapa detik kemudian, Sehun dapat mendengar detakan jantung pria itu yang mulai berantakan, berdentum-dentum terkejut.

"K-k-kau?" gumamnya—lirih namun jernih—dengan mata yang melebar kaget. Mungkin jika di lain waktu, Sehun akan menertawakan pria itu atas ekspresi terkejutnya yang lucu. Tapi bahkan sebelum otaknya memproses gerakan itu, otaknya sudah berpikir tentang satu hal—

—pria ini mengenalnya?

"Meng-mengapa k-kau ada disini? Di-dimana Park Bo Ram yang biasa duduk disana?" pertanyaan pria itu membuat Sehun membeku. Pria ini mengingatnya? Tapi—

—bagaimana bisa? Dia yakin telah mengubah seluruh ingatan siswa tentangnya dan membuat seluruh siswa mengingatnya sebagai murid kelas 2-2, begitupun dengan guru-guru.

Tapi, mengapa pria ini tidak terpengaruh? Apa karena dia anak baru?

Sehun tidak ingin menampakkan wajah terkejutnya dan akhirnya dia membiarkan wajahnya tetap datar sebelum akhirnya dia menghela nafas dan menjawab,

"Aku akan duduk disini mulai hari ini." ucapnya tenang dan membuat pria itu bingung. Ekspresi kagetnya masih tergambar dengan jelas.

"Tap-tapi, bagaimana bisa? Ba-bagaimana dengan Bo Ram?"

"Dia pindah kelas." Jawab Sehun singkat. Luhan masih terus melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan padanya, tapi tak ada satupun yang dijawab oleh Sehun. Hanya sebatas anggukan dan gelengan.

.

.

"Mengapa anak itu terus membuat masalah sih?" gerutu Joonmyeon di ruang OSIS.

"Sehun tidak membuat masalah, JoonMa." Ucap Yixing lembut.

"Dia adikku atau adikmu sih? Mengapa kau sayang sekali padanya?" Joonmyeon menatap Yixing yang sedang tertawa lembut. Aura keibuannya sangat terasa jika sedang seperti ini. Sangat lembut dan menenangkan.

"JoonMa, dia hanya sudah penasaran dengan sosok manusia itu. Pasti pria manis itu punya feromon kuat untuk menarik baby seperti Sehun, ya?" Yixing tertawa kecil.

"Tapi tidak harus dengan pindah kelas kan? Dia merepotkan. Kelasnya hanya ada di sebelah kelas pria itu! Astaga." Joonmyeon menunjukkan wajah lelah.

"Hey, demi adikmu, masa tidak mau berkorban sedikit?" Yixing meremas bahu Joonmyeon pelan, memijatnya lembut, mencoba mengangkat rasa lelah kekasihnya. Joonmyeon memalingkan wajah ke arah Yixing yang ada di belakangnya, tersenyum hangat.

"Terima kasih bantuannya, Sayang." Joonmyeon mengecup pipi lembut itu dengan manis.

"Sama-sama." Ucap Yixing, balas tersenyum, menampilkan single dimple yang disukai Joonmyeon.

"Baiklah. Sedikit lagi, dan pemindahan data anak nakal itu selesai."

.

.

Luhan menganggap pria hazel itu adalah tipikal orang yang sombong, sama seperti yang lainnya. Dia tak banyak bicara—sejujurnya itu membuat Luhan kesal.

Bagaimana tidak? pria berambut hazel itu hanya menjawab dua dari belasan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan olehnya. Itu sungguh membuatnya jengkel sepanjang hari.

Luhan memutuskan untuk duduk sendiri di atas sekolah saat makan siang—seperti beberapa hari ini. dia melangkah dengan riang kesalah satu bangku disana. Semilir angin menerbangkan helai rambutnya dengan lembut. Luhan sudah selesai memakan bekalnya dan masih tetap duduk disana, enggan untuk beranjak kembali ke kelas.

Dalam pikirannya berkelebat banyak hal. Tapi dari semua itu, kenapa juga yang paling sering muncul adalah bayangan pria berambut hazel itu? Yang bahkan Luhan saja tidak tau namanya!

"Apa aku tidak dapat mengobrol dengan salah satu anak disini? Sekali saja." Luhan tanpa sadar bergumam lirih. Namun, suaranya terdengar jernih di telinga seorang pria berambut hazel yang sedari tadi ternyata memperhatikannya dari jauh di belakangnya.

.

.

"Mengapa dia begitu bodoh?" gumam Chanyeol. Baekhyun—yang sedang bersandar pada dada bidang kekasihnya—tertawa lembut. Tentu dia tahu siapa yang sedang dibicarakan.

"Mengapa kau bilang dia bodoh, Yeol-ie?" Baekhyun memainkan jarinya di dada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap kekasihnya sejenak sebelum berkata,

"Maksudku, sudah jelas-jelas dia menyukai pria manis itu. Dan tadi adalah kesempatan yang sangat langka, mengapa dia tidak sekalian mengobrol?" gumam Chanyeol. Mereka ada di satu kelas, duduk berdua di pojok, dekat jendela yang menghadap ke gerbang depan.

"Dia tidak sepertimu, Yeol-ie. Dia terlalu kaku untuk mengobrol, bahkan dengan matenya, kan?" kekeh Baekhyun pelan.

"Aish. Kris-hyung yang sejak dulu selalu berhati dingin dan keras saja langsung bisa diluluhkan oleh Tao, kan? Bagaimana Sehun tidak bisa?" gerutu Chanyeol.

"Biarkan mereka melakukannya dengan cara mereka, Yeol~" Chanyeol mengangkat bahu.

"Ah ya, lagipula ada yang menggodaku saat ini." Chanyeol menyeringai sebelum mencium lembut bibir di depannya.

.

.

Sehun kesal saat ini. Dia masih ada di belakang pria itu, jauh di belakang, di dekat pintu atap.

Rasanya Sehun ingin berlari dan menghambur memeluk pria rapuh itu. Tapi, dia tak sanggup. Mengingat dia takkan bisa menahan dirinya lagi jika menyentuh mate-nya.

Sehun terduduk bersender di dekat pintu atap sekolah, merenung. Pikirannya menerawang jauh sebelum telinga tajamnya mendengar isakan lirih yang terdengar jernih namun menyayat. Sehun mengangkat pandang dan melihat bahu Luhan berguncang. Luhan menangis sendirian.

Kenyataan itu membuat Sehun meringis. Dan potongan dari lirihan samar pria manis itu menerpa telinga Sehun,

"...Bahkan teman sekelasku tak ada yang mau mengobrol denganku. Termasuk Pria berambut hazel yang sombong itu..."

Seburuk itukah?

Butir air hujan mulai membasahi atap sekolah. Tapi Luhan bahkan tak menyadarinya. Atau—tidak peduli?

Sehun mulai khawatir. Bagaimana jika pria manis ini akan demam? Jatuh sakit? Tidak mengikuti pelajaran? Ditegur guru? Dan banyak kemungkinan lain yang membuat Sehun pusing.

Sehun berdiri, dan membanting pintu atap dengan keras agar pria manis itu menoleh dan menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah setengah basah.

Pria itu menoleh—seperti harapan Sehun—dan mendongak, menatap air yang berjatuhan menerpa wajahnya. Dan seakan baru tersadar, dia langsung berdiri dan berlari ke dalam—tanpa menyadari pria hazel yang berdiri di belakangnya, tersenyum.

.

.

Siapa tadi yang berada di atap selain aku? Mengapa tadi dia membanting pintu? Apa dia melihatku menangis? Tapi mengapa dia tidak bersuara sedikitpun? Ah, pasti dia salah satu dari anak sombong itu kan...

Semua itu berputar dalam benak Luhan bahkan ketika pelajaran Trigono dengan Mr. Seunghyun sedang berlangsung.

Pikirannya buyar ketika dia mendengar deritan kursi di sebelahnya. Luhan menoleh lalu matanya membelalak lebar ketika melihat pria hazel itu duduk dengan tenang padahal dia sudah tertinggal setengah jam pelajaran.

Mr. Seunghyun membalikkan badannya dan menatap tajam salah satu anak muridnya yang dengan lancangnya masuk tanpa memberi salam.

"Kemana saja kau, Oh Sehun? Apa kau tidak tau jam masuk kelas, huh?" tanyanya dengan penekanan di tiap suku katanya.

"Maafkan saya, Sir. Saya janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Ucap Sehun dengan intonasi tenang bagai air.

Mengapa dia menjawabnya seperti itu? Dia mengalihkan pembicaraan? Mengapa? Ah tapi setidaknya dengan begini aku mengetahui namanya!

Semua itu berputar lagi dalam benak Luhan hingga bel pulang berdentang.

Luhan berjalan pulang ke rumahnya dengan setengah merenung. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari sedari tadi dia diikuti dan diincar oleh empat pria di belakangnya.

.

.

Sehun terkesiap lagi. Telinganya—yang memiliki kemampuan diatas rata-rata untuk mendengar sesuatu—mendengar jeritan pria manis itu. Luhan.

Dan satu hal yang sedang berkecamuk dalam pikirannya, Luhan-NYA dalam bahaya.

Sehun berjalan—berlari lebih tepatnya—secepat yang dia bisa ke asal suara. Dan matanya membelalak lebar melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya.

Keempat orang kakaknya membius pria manis itu—matenya. Luhan-NYA. Bukan dengan cairan Kimia tentunya, dengan kekuatan Jong In, kakak termudanya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" seketika Sehun berteriak histeris. Mereka berempat menoleh dengan wajah bingung lalu tersenyum.

"Ah, Hai, Sehun, mau ikut main?" tanya Chanyeol.

"TIDAK. DAN LEPASKAN PRIA ITU, JOONMYEON. DAN JONGDAE, AKU BERJANJI AKAN MEMBUNUHMU JIKA PRIA ITU KEHILANGAN NAFASNYA. DAN CHANYEOL, HILANGKAN TALI SEMU ITU SEBELUM KALIAN SEMUA HABIS DITANGANKU." Sehun tidak mengerti darimana dia mendapat kata-kata seperti itu dan Ya Tuhan! Mereka kakak-kakaknya dan Sehun bahkan tidak memanggil mereka dengan sopan!

"Wow, tenanglah, kami hanya bermain dengannya, lihat?" Chanyeol mulai panik melihat Sehun mulai berjalan ke arah mereka. Joonmyeon mulai mundur beberapa langkah.

"Apa kalian tidak mendengar perkataanku tadi?" tanya Sehun setenang air. Tapi mereka berempat tau jika Sehun akan mengamuk sebentar lagi.

"LEPASKAN PRIA ITU SEKARANG! Hentikan lilitanmu padanya, Chanyeol. Jong In, lepaskan dia. Joonmyeon, aku tau kau sedang membuat lingkaran tak kasat mata di sekeliling kalian. Dan aku bersumpah akan membunuh kalian berempat jika pria itu kehabisan nafas!" Sehun berkata dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Keempat orang di depan Sehun snagat ketakutan dan sudah melepaskan seluruh jeratan mereka pada pria itu. Bahkan Joonmyeon sudah menghilangkan lingkaran tak kasat mata di sekitar mereka.

Sehun berjalan lebih dekat ke arah mereka dan menggendong pria itu—menyelipkan tangannya diantaran lutut dan punggung pria manis itu.

"Cepatlah pergi, Hyung." Dan ucapan Sehun langsung berdampak pada mereka semua—berkat kemampuan Sehun tentunya—yang terbukti dengan mereka semua langsung berbalik dan pergi.

Sehun menunduk, menatap dalam sosok dalam dekapannya lalu mengecup lembut keningnya.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang sedang Hyungdeul-ku coba perbuat padamu. Tapi, Maafkan aku, Sayang."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

HAHAHAHA. MAKIN ANCUR GA SIIIIIII?

Saya gatau lagi ini harus kaya apa ;;-;;

Tiba-tiba aja hilang feel

Btw saya gatau Bo Ram itu siapa waks

Dia cewek kan ya tapi ya? Maaf ya saya gaterlalu tau mereka-mereka(?)

Oiya, Seunghyun itu GD bukan sih? Halah seingetnya itu teh

Btw Luhan pas blonde Sehun coklat kan ya? Eh apa bukan? Beda era ya? Biarin deh ya, maafkan saya yang terlalu memaksakan cerita n(-)n

Terima kasih sudah membaca~

Review?


	4. Chapter 3--Home

Mysterious One

.

.

.

Chapter 3—Home

.

.

.

Author: Kim Aluna

Main Casts: Oh Sehun, Lu Han

Other Casts: All Member EXO and other

Rate: T (dapat berubah, mungkin?)

Length: Chaptered

Genre: Romance, Mystery(?), Fantasy

.

.

.

Disclaimer:

All Casts belongs to God and theirselves

.

.

.

Summary:

Menjadi murid penerima beasiswa di sekolah yang lumayan bagus di kota kecil itu sangat sulit kan? Beradaptasi, menerima kebudayaan lokal, berinteraksi dengan cara mereka, belum lagi, bertemu seseorang misterius yang selalu memperhatikanmu setiap saat.

.

.

.

Warning:

Typo, alur berantakan, kemungkinan update ngaret, fanfiksi gajelas, patut ditanyakan kejelasannya/? All official pairing

.

.

.

Author's Note:

Astagaaaaaaaa~~ maafkan sayaaaaa TToTT ini lebih dari dua minggu saya gak update cerita ini ya? Maaf ya TTATT saya emang lagi sibuk banget, minggu kemarin ngurusin festival sekolah, trus mingu ini nyiapin upacara, mana trus lanjut les sampe jam stengah 9 malem :') maaf AN-nya banyak bgt waks

.

.

.

Rumah itu masih sama di mata Sehun. Tenang, hangat, menyenangkan, dan terasa... familiar. Tentu dia ingat dia pernah kesana—sering lebih tepatnya. Oh yeah, dia tidak mungkin melupakan seorang wanita paruh baya yang menolongnya kala itu. Sehun tersenyum ketika dia mendengar suara dentingan alat masak dapur dari sini.

Mempercepat langkahnya, senyum semakin terpantri di wajahnya ketika dia semakin dekat dengan rumah itu, rumah yang membawa banyak kenangan padanya. Oh—dan tentu saja pada seseorang dalam gendongannya juga.

Menatap ke arah rengkuhan hangat tangannya, dia melihat sosok cantik dengan wajah agak pucat itu tertidur—efek dari sihir kakak-kakaknya—dengan tenang. Oh, mungkin lebih tepatnya dia pingsan? Karena dia tak bergerak sedari tadi.

Beruntung Sehun dapat menahan dirinya sendiri dengan menggendong pria cantik ini. Setidaknya tangannya punya kesibukan dan tidak akan lepas kontrol. Lagipula pikirannya lebih fokus kepada berat badan Luhan.

"Ah, Lu, mengapa kau begitu ringan dalam rengkuhanku, hmm? Apa kau tidak makan dan tidur dengan baik? Mengapa rasanya sama seperti tujuh belas tahun lalu, Sayang?" gumam Sehun lirih di telinga Luhan sebelum terkekeh pelan, merasa geli dengan dirinya yang berbicara pada orang pingsan.

"Kau harus lebih berhati-hati sekarang, hmm? Bisa saja yang mengganggumu bukan dari keluargaku, Sayang. Tapi tenang, aku akan melindungimu." Sehun mengecup kecil puncak kepalanya. Dan sebelum membuat dirinya kehilangan kontrol, dia mengalihkan atensinya ke arah pintu kayu yang menampilkan serat-serat asli batang pohon.

Memencet bel dari beranda rumah, Sehun kemudian mendengar kesunyian, dentingan alat masak sudah menghilang, digantikan suara derap langkah cepat yang menuju ke pintu depan.

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan wajah ramah Mrs. Lu, yang kemudian dengan cepat berganti menjadi wajah panik dan khawatir.

"S-Sehunnie?" tanyanya gugup. "A-ah, ayo masuk. Kau langsung saja ke kamar Luhan. Ibu akan membuatkanmu minum."

Terkejut akan dua hal—kedatangan Sehun dan Luhan dalam rengkuhannya—Mrs. Lu memilih untuk membiarkan Sehun masuk ke dalam rumahnya, membuka pintu depan rumahnya selebar yang dia bisa.

Sehun berjalan ke arah kamar sederhana dengan gorden biru langit bergradasi hijau muda, dengan sprai beraroma Luhan. Melangkahkan kakinya kedalam dengan perlahan, Sehun menikmati tiap langkahnya yang membuat paru-parunya terisi penuh dengan aroma tubuh Luhan. Ini feromon khas Luhan-NYA.

Tubuh mungil itu dibaringkan dengan perlahan, ingin menghindari benturan sekecil mungkin. Dengan selimut yang dinaikkan sampai dada dan kecupan di puncak kepala, Sehun meninggalkan Luhan di kamar untuk kemudian berjalan ke arah ruang tamu.

.

.

"Ah, Jongin-ie, tapi kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir selepas mendengar laporan Jongin kepada Kris.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Baby." Jongin tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut halus itu pelan.

"Kekuatannya bertambah kuat, Hyung, jika kau mau tau." Joonmyeon mengangkat bahunya acuh, masih tetap mempertahankan posisinya yang menyender pada bahu kekasihnya.

"Woah, menarik. Untungnya Sehun mendapat mate seperti dia. Aku tidak dapat membayangkan jika ternyata matenya adalah teman dekatnya saat kuliah empat tahun lalu. Itu akan memperburuk suasana." Kris menggeleng pelan mengingatnya.

"Lagipula Sehun tak menyukainya, Hyung." Chanyeol berucap malas, memilih memfokuskan pekerjaannya—menghisap bahu putih mulus kekasihnya.

"Yeol-ie, tadi kau bilang lelah, hmm? Mengapa masih mengerjakan pekerjaan melelahkan sih?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengelus puncak kepala itu dengan sayang, tidak ada sedikitpun niatnya menjauhkan Chanyeol dari kegiatan favoritnya.

"Ugh. Baekkie, aku sangat menyukai bahu mulusmu." Dan biarkan Chanyeol tenggelam dalam dunianya.

"Uhm, boleh aku pulang sekarang?" tanya Jongdae, berusaha tidak melirik ChanBaek.

"Ah, ya, terima kasih, telah membantu kami, Hyung." Kris berucap sopan. Jongdae mengibaskan tangannya.

"Aku ini tetap kakak kalian, oke? Walau yeah, aku tinggal di tempat berbeda. Tapi ayolah, hanya beberapa belas mil dari sini." Jongdae tertawa.

"Terima kasih, Kakak tertua. Maaf jika waktumu mengurus bayi kecil kalian jadi tersita."

"Tidak, tidak, jangan merasa bersalah, Yixing." Jongdae menampilkan senyum lebar. "Kalau begitu, aku pamit ya."

"Hati-hati dijalan, Jongdae-hyung. Salam untuk Minseok-hyung dan Mindae, ya?" ucap Tao.

"Iya. Oh, dan Kris," Jongdae menjeda kalimatnya, membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Kris, "Cepatlah menikah dengan Tao sebelum kau tidak bisa mengontrol nafsumu ke anak panda itu, mengerti?"

Kris tertawa bersama Jongdae yang memukul-mukul pundaknya pelan.

"Doakan aku, Hyung." Kris tersenyum lebar.

.

.

"Sehun, sebenarnya, apa yang telah terjadi? Mengapa Luhan sampai tidak sadarkan diri?" Mrs. Lu mengusap lembut kepala Sehun yang berada di pangkuannya, meringkuk seperti bayi kucing yang mencari kehangatan ibunya.

"Maafkan aku, Bu." Gumamnya lirih. "Aku tidak menjaganya dengan baik. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku. Hyungdeul-ku sempat hampir mencelakakannya tadi." Sehun menatap Mrs. Lu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Mrs. Lu tersenyum menenangkan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hun-a. Ibu tau kau sudah berusaha melindunginya. Terima kasih karena sudah menjaganya. Ibu sangat berterima kasih padamu." Mrs. Lu masih mengusap lembut puncak kepala Sehun.

"Terima kasih sudah memberikanku kepercayaan atas Luhan, Ibu. Aku menyayagimu, sangat menyayangimu." Sehun berkata dengan lirih.

"Tidak, tidak. Seharusnya Ibu yang berterima kasih karena Tuan Muda Oh mau menjaga 'putri' kecil Lu. Ibu juga menyayangimu, Baby Hunhun." Mrs. Lu menjawil hidung Sehun, membuat Sehun tertawa kecil.

Ah, dan tentu saja Mrs. Lu tau semuanya. Termasuk, rencana itu. Mana mungkin Kris melakukan sesuatu tanpa pengetahuan Mrs. Lu, kan?

.

.

Kepala Luhan terasa berat. Berdenyut-denyut dengan hebat. Berputar dengan perlahan namun memusingkan. Dan akhirnya Luhan lebih memilih untuk memejamkan matanya lagi untuk beberapa saat, sampai semua pusing mengganggu itu hilang.

Ini menyebalkan. Rutuknya dalam hati.

Luhan tak mengingat apapun. Ingatan terakhirnya hanya sampai dia berbalik dan menemukan lima orang yang mengepungnya. Lalu, gelap.

Membuka matanya perlahan, Luhan merasa sekelilingnya sudah tidak berputar lagi. Mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali dengan lucu, akhirnya semua kembali normal dalam penglihatannya. Luhan membuka lebar lebar matanya, mencoba meneliti setiap sudut ruangan yang sedang dia tempati.

Ini kamarku, batinnya. Tapi, bagaimana bisa?

Luhan masih memandang sekelilingnya, kemudian atensinya berpusat pada salah satu sudut, dekat jendela kamar di pojok.

Seorang pria berambut hazel sedang duduk tenang di atas single couch. Di tangannya terdapat buku tebal. Cahaya langit sore yang kemerahan menyirami wajahnya, membuat wajah rupawan itu terasa semakin sempurna. Stand lamp disebelahnya sengaja tidak dinyalakan, entah karena apa.

Setelah berpuluh detik berlalu, atensi pria hazel itu kemudian beralih dengan cepat. Dia mendongak dan menatap Luhan tepat di maniknya, menyelam dalam, membuat Luhan seakan lupa dimana dia berada. Sangat sulit mengendalikan dirinya ketika menatap mata dalam dan teduh itu.

Bukunya ditutup setelah menyelipkan sebuah penanda buku disana dan menaruhnya di atas meja kecil di samping kursi. Dia bangkit berdiri dengan gerakan luwes. Berjalan dengan pelan bak model ke samping tempat tidur Luhan.

"Ternyata kau sudah bangun. Puas menatap wajahku, hmm?" gumamnya pelan, nyaris berbisik. Mata Luhan membelalak kaget. Tubuhnya membeku.

"A-ap-" suaranya sulit keluar. Ah, sial. Tenggorokannya kering sekali.

Tangan Sehun terulur dengan gerakan cepat dan tau-tau saja sudah berada di atas kening Luhan, membuat pria manis itu terkejut setengah mati, matanya terbuka lebar dan rona merah mulai menjalar di pipinya.

"Demammu sudah turun rupanya. Ibumu sudah pergi bekerja, jika itu yang ingin kau tanyakan." Sehun bergumam lalu berjalan menjauhi ranjang. Luhan masih membeku, otaknya masih mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi. Namun dia tak menemukan apapun. Lebih tepatnya, otaknya terlalu penuh dengan sosok pria hazel itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sehun datang—masih dengan wajah datarnya—sambil membawa sebuah nampan di kedua tangannya lalu meletakkannya di meja nakas.

Luhan menoleh untuk menatapnya. Dia—masih—tidak mengerti bagaimana Sehun bisa disini.

"Makanlah. Tadi ibumu sudah memasakkannya untukmu. Aku tau kau tidak merasa nyaman jika aku disini. Jadi, aku pulang." Senyum kecil terpantri sekilas di bibir itu, sebelum mengusak puncak kepala pria manis itu sekilas dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

.

Melaju kencang adalah kesukaannya. Apalagi, sekarang otaknya dipenuhi berbagai spekulasi, rutukan, dan pertanyaan yang menumpuk untuk ditanyakan.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa detik saja, dan Sehun sudah sampai di rumahnya—atau villa keluarganya?

Pintunya terbuka ketika Sehun mendekat. Dan dia melihat semua kakaknya sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Dengan melintasi ruang tamu yang sangat luas itu melalui sekat kaca yang memisahkan ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga, Sehun berdiri di depan televisi.

"Hey, ada yang mau menonton disini." Ucap Chanyeol malas, memutar bola matanya.

Sehun menatap datar hyung-deulnya, masih merasa marah karena mereka telah mencoba melukai Luhan-NYA. Mate-NYA. Tapi kemudian, ketika pandangannya jatuh ke sudut ruangan, matanya berbinar senang dan dia langsung menghambur ke hadapan dua sosok yang sedang berbincang.

Sehun mendudukkan diri diantara Yixing dan Kyungsoo. Membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuan Yixing dan memeluk tangan Kyungsoo.

"Eomma~~" rengek Sehun.

"Baby Hun, ada apa, Sayang?" tanya Yixing lembut, sambil mengelus lembut puncak kepalanya. Oh betapa Sehun menyukai belaian Yixing. Mirip belaian eommanya yang sedang mengurusi urusan bersama appanya.

"Eomma-Xing. Hunhun rindu eomma." Ucapnya manja.

"Denganku tidak rindu, hmm?" Kyungsoo, yang tangannya masih di peluk Sehun, mencoba menggerakkan tangannya dan mengelus pipi lembut itu dengan sayang.

"Hunhun rindu Eomma-Kyung juga!" ucapnya ceria, menatap Kyungsoo dengan matanya yang berbinar.

"Okay, Sehun cukup dan menjauhlah kau dari Baby-Soo-ku, mengerti?" Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo posesif.

"Pelit." Gumam Sehun pelan, membuat Yixing dan Kyungsoo tertawa kecil.

Ah ya, memang pada dasarnya Sehun masihlah seorang bayi. Dan inilah yang terjadi jika dua eomma—setidaknya dia menganggap mereka begitu—kesayangannya berkumpul bersama. Jaejoong—ibu Sehun memang sedang mengadakan jadwal panjang bersama suaminya untuk mengurusi banyak hal di luar negeri.

"Kau kekanakkan, Sehun. Hentikan itu." Tao mengerenyit, dalam hati bersyukur dia tidak menjadi salah satu korbannya. Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya tidak peduli.

"Biar saja aku kekanakkan." Sehun sewot sendiri.

"Aish, bisakah kalian diam?" Chanyeol berkata dengan kesal.

.

.

Suasana sudah agak tenang ketika makan malam tiba. Dan setelah makan malam, semua kakak Sehun rela berkumpul di ruang tengah karena Sehun bilang dia mau membicarakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Hyungdeul, aku belum pernah sangat serius seperti ini—oh well, pernah, sih, sering, ah lupakan. Tapi, sedari tadi jujur saja ada yang mengganjal." Ucap Sehun. Sifat kekanakkannya masih sedikit tertinggal.

"Ada apa, Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol, merangkul adiknya yang paling kecil.

"Mengapa kalian tadi ingin menyiksa Luhan? Kalian tau betapa jantungannya aku?" tanya Sehun.

"Menyiksa? Tidak, tidak. kami hanya sedang melakukan percobaan tadi. Dan tenang saja, Luhan baik-baik saja, kan? Kami tidak mengapa-apakannya. Tenang saja." Kris menjawab santai.

"Oh, dan Sehun, yeah, tentu kami tau bagaimana jantungmu berpacu dengan luar biasa cepat saat itu." Joonmyeon tertawa.

"Tunggu—percobaan?" tanya Sehun dengan mata membulat.

.

.

"Mom, bagaimana bisa tadi Sehun ada disini?" tanya Luhan.

"Tadi dia bilang dia menolongmu yang pingsan di tengah jalan dan mengantarmu ke rumah." Bohong. Tentu ibunya tau apa yang sebenarnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Luhan. Matanya berbinar.

"Yap. Benar." ibunya menatap Luhan lalu mengangguk meyakinkan.

"Sebentar—dia tau rumah kita?" tanya Luhan bingung.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

OKE PLIS JAN SALAHIN SAYA DI BAGIAN SEHUNNYA MANJA PLIS PLIS.

Ancur ya jadinya? Duh jadi sedi. Maaf ya, ini kayanya makin ancur aja.

Dan sekali lagi maaf banget ini updatenya telat BANGET.

Serius ini teh udah pen diketik dari kemarin, tapi tubuh udah tepar hiks

Moga suka ya sama chap ini :D

Terima kasih sudah membaca, review?


	5. Chapter 4--Someone New

Mysterious One

.

.

.

Chapter 4—Someone New

.

.

.

Author: Kim Aluna

Main Casts: Oh Sehun, Lu Han

Other Casts: All Member EXO and other

Rate: T (dapat berubah, mungkin?)

Length: Chaptered

Genre: Romance, Mystery(?), Fantasy

.

.

.

Disclaimer:

All Casts belongs to God and theirselves

.

.

.

Summary:

Menjadi murid penerima beasiswa di sekolah yang lumayan bagus di kota kecil itu sangat sulit kan? Beradaptasi, menerima kebudayaan lokal, berinteraksi dengan cara mereka, belum lagi, bertemu seseorang misterius yang selalu memperhatikanmu setiap saat.

.

.

.

Warning:

Typo, alur berantakan, kemungkinan update ngaret, fanfiksi gajelas, patut ditanyakan kejelasannya/? All official pairing

.

.

.

Author's Note:

Halo kawan semua, mari kita sambut, hari baru tlah tibaaaaa~~ (nyanyi lagu coca cola yang dulu banget itu) hey hey ada yang nungguin ff ini ga? Waks nguquq mz, gada kan ya? Jadi saya gabegitu merasa bersalah gitu wkwk tapi saya sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat berterima kasih untuk kamu (YA, KAMUUUUUU) yang sudah rela menunggu kelanjutan ff iniiiiii ^o^

.

.

.

Suasana sudah agak tenang ketika makan malam tiba. Dan setelah makan malam, semua kakak Sehun rela berkumpul di ruang tengah karena Sehun bilang dia mau membicarakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Hyungdeul, aku belum pernah sangat serius seperti ini—oh well, pernah, sih, sering, ah lupakan. Tapi, sedari tadi jujur saja ada yang mengganjal." Ucap Sehun. Sifat kekanakkannya masih sedikit tertinggal.

"Ada apa, Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol, merangkul adiknya yang paling kecil.

"Mengapa kalian tadi ingin menyiksa Luhan? Kalian tau betapa jantungannya aku?" tanya Sehun.

"Menyiksa? Tidak, tidak. kami hanya sedang melakukan percobaan tadi. Dan tenang saja, Luhan baik-baik saja, kan? Kami tidak mengapa-apakannya. Tenang saja." Kris menjawab santai.

"Oh, dan Sehun, yeah, tentu kami tau bagaimana jantungmu berpacu dengan luar biasa cepat saat itu." Joonmyeon tertawa.

"Tunggu—percobaan?" tanya Sehun dengan mata membulat.

"Yeah. Percobaan. Kemarin kita mencoba melihat seperti apakah reaksinya." Jongin mengangkat bahu.

"Reaksi? Reaksi siapa?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku mengantuk sekarang, bisakah kita tidur?" Sehun mengerjap menatap hyung tertua keduanya yang menggiring Tao ke kamarnya.

"Uh, well, baiklah." Sehun mengangkat bahu lalu naik ke lantai atas, ke arah kamarnya. Tidak menyadari hembusan nafas lega ketiga kakaknya yang masih ada di ruang tengah.

.

.

"Mom, bagaimana bisa tadi Sehun ada disini?" tanya Luhan. Dia sedang membantu ibunya memasak sekarang di dapur. Waktu makan malam sudah lewat tapi mereka tiba-tiba saja lapar di jam-jam hampir malam.

"Tadi dia bilang dia menolongmu yang pingsan di tengah jalan dan mengantarmu ke rumah." Bohong. Tentu ibunya tau apa yang sebenarnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Luhan. Matanya berbinar.

"Yap. Benar." ibunya menatap Luhan lalu mengangguk meyakinkan.

"Sebentar—dia tau rumah kita?" tanya Luhan bingung. Mrs. Lu terkesiap dalam hati. Tapi lalu dia tersenyum dalam diam.

"Tidak sulit mengetahui alamat rumah murid pindahan, kan?"

"Benar juga, ya." Luhan mengangguk-angguk lucu dengan mulut bergumam panjang, tidak bertanya lagi setelah itu, hanya memfokuskan dirinya untuk memotong-motong sayuran untuk makanan mereka.

.

.

Pagi ini cuaca sangat dingin. Langit kelabu dengan awan abu-abu menggantung dari subuh. Tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari langit Jeongseon yang damai, walaupun angin bertiup kencang, mencoba mengusirnya dan mengembalikan cahaya hangat matahari.

Luhan merapatkan jaket tebalnya. Tubuh kurusnya bergetar, menahan dingin yang menggigit pagi ini. Sedikit menyesal tadi tidak sempat meminum habis susu hangatnya. Dan juga, hari ini Luhan akan merasakan yang namanya benar-benar sekolah di Korea.

Kemarin, dia masuk pada saat seminggu pertama sekolah yang mana jam sekolah hanya sampai jam tiga, dan mulai hari ini, sekolah akan berlangsung dari jam enam empat puluh lima pagi sampai jam setengah tujuh malam—yeah, kalau dua jam tambahannya dihitung.

Ini berat, Luhan tau itu. Dia agak menyesal mengapa mau pindah ke sekolah favorit seperti ini—yang pastinya pelajarannya lebih berat dari sekolah biasa.

"Dingin~" erangnya. "Aku bisa terkena flu seperti kemarin jika begini jadinya." Luhan mengusap hidungnya pelan. Dia yakin hidungnya mulai memerah sekarang. Mempercepat langkahnya, Luhan mencoba menahan segala hawa dingin yang menyerang tubuhnya.

Dan yeah, Luhan ingat kemarin, sewaktu hari Jum'at dia demam. Kalau tidak demam, mana mungkin Mr. Oh yang dingin itu sampai mengecek suhu tubuhnya kan?

Ugh, pipi Luhan bersemu tipis memikirkan itu. Kenapa harus bersemu sih. Luhan jadi kesal sendiri. menepuk pipinya pelan, Luhan berusaha mengembalikan semua pikirannya. Menatap kedepan, dia sadar sebentar lagi dia akan sampai ke sekolah.

Senyumnya terkembang dengan indah.

"Ayo~ dua ratus meter lagi sampai~!" Luhan bergumam dengan semangat.

Luhan sibuk menghangatkan dirinya hingga dia tidak sadar kalau seorang pria manis berpipi chubby sedang berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan kedalam diri Luhan.

.

.

"Mate Sehun lucu sekali, Jongdae-ya." Minseok—yang sedang bersandar di dada suaminya—tertawa kecil, menceritakan pengalamannya pagi ini.

"Benarkan kataku?" Jongdae mengelus lembut rambut Minseok.

"Uhm." Minseok mengangguk. "Ah~ pantas saja baby seperti Sehun bisa terpikat dengannya. Wajahnya imut sekali." Minseok semakin merapatkan dirinya ke tubuh suaminya.

"Aku tidak tau Sehun sudah sadar atau belum kalau Luhan adalah matenya, kuharap sih sudah. Dan apa kau kedinginan, Minnie?" tanya Jongdae, menatap teduh mata Minseok. Minseok mengangguk kecil.

"Sedikit. Pagi ini udaranya sangat dingin." Keluh Minseok.

"Kalau begitu, jangan tahan dirimu, Sayang. Kita sedang di rumah sekarang. Lepaskan saja hawa tubuhmu." Jongdae memeluk pinggang Minseok . Minseok menarik nafas lalu kemudian lebih menumpukan seluruh berat tubuhnya ke badan Jongdae.

"Kau terasa lebih hangat. Ah aku merindukan saat-saat berdua seperti ini." Jongdae berbisik mesra di telinga Minseok lalu mengecup pangkal leher Minseok pelan.

"Jongdae-ya, masih ingat kalau kau masih harus berangkat kerja setengah jam lagi, hmm?" Minseok mencoba mengingatkan Jongdae ketika dia merasakan bibir Jongdae mulai menghisap tengkuknya.

"Mengapa aku masih harus bekerja di hari yang dingin seperti ini." Jongdae menggerutu disela-sela aktivitasnya.

"Itu karena kita memiliki baby yang harus dirawat." Minseok tersenyum lembut.

"Ah ya, apa Mindae sudah bangun?" tanya Jongdae, mengangkat kepalanya dari tengkuk menggiurkan istrinya.

"Dipukul setengah tujuh pagi? Belum, Sayang. Dia masih bergelung. Ugh, dia seperti kucing yang tidur seharian." Minseok menelusupkan kepalanya ke lekukan leher Jongdae, mengecup pelan disana.

"Aku curiga yang menanam benih padamu bukan aku kalau ternyata dia kucing dan bukan sebangsa kita." Pukulan cukup keras di perut didapatkan Jongdae tepat setelah Jongdae selesai berbicara.

"Jangan asal bicara, Kim. Kau pikir aku apa. Aku sudah rela berubah demi kau. Berubah immortal seperti ini dan tinggal jauh dari keluarga—eh tapi memang aku dari kecil di panti asuhan ya." Minseok mulai meracau.

"Kau mulai meracau, Baby. Kau terlalu kedinginan?" Jongdae mulai menyelipkan satu tangannya di antara betis Minseok dan satu lagi di punggungnya untuk kemudian mengangkat Minseok ala bridal ke kamar.

"Jongdae-ya, kau hangat sekali." Minseok menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Jongdae. Tubuh Minseok di baringkan perlahan di atas ranjang.

"Ah, maafkan aku, Sayang. Kau sangat kedinginan, hmm? Sst, jangan berisik. Bayi kita masih tidur, kau tau?" bisik Jongdae, melirik keranjang bayi di sebelah meja nakas.

"Aku hanya 'sedikit' kedinginan, Jongdae. Bukan masalah besar." Minseok bergelung di dalam selimut tebal di atas ranjang empuk mereka sebelum sebuah suara halus, lembut dan serak masuk ke indra pendengaran super tajam milik mereka.

"Mma...?" suara lirih itu seakan memanggil. Minseok langsung menyingkirkan segala selimut dari atas tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah keranjang, diikuti Jongdae.

Bayi itu membuka kancing matanya yang berwarna coklat, seperti kedua orang tuanya. Mengerjap pelan lalu tertawa kecil melihat kepanikan di wajah ayahnya, sedangkan ibunya sudah mengangkatnya kedalam pelukan.

"Ppa!" Mindae menepuk pipi Jongdae pelan.

"Morning, Baby Mindae." Jongdae mengecup lembut pipi bulat anaknya.

"Selamat pagi, Sayang. Lapar?" tanya Minseok. Mindae mengistirahatkan kepalanya ke dada ibunya.

"Jam tujuh kurang lima. Aku harus berangkat. Bye, Minnie." Jongdae menyempatkan melumat lembut bibir merah itu sekilas sebelum beralih ke anak imutnya. "Ayah berangkat, Sayang." Jongdae mengecup sayang puncak kepala anaknya. Mindae mengangkat-angkat tangannya ke udara ketika Jongdae menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Ah, semoga hari ini cuaca dingin terus menyelimuti Jeongseon." Gumam Minseok.

.

.

"Sehun?" panggil Joonmyeon pagi itu ketika mereka ada di dalam mobil—yeah, ini penyamaran—menuju sekolah. Sehun pagi ini 'menumpang' mobil Joonmyeon dan Yixing karena mobilnya ada di sekolah—karena kejadian hari Jum'at dan Sehun malas mengambilnya—dan juga karena ChanBaek tidak ingin di ganggu. Juga jangan tanya kenapa dia tidak bergabung ke mobil Jongin dan Kyungsoo karena dia masih sayang matanya untuk tidak tercemari gombalan picisan mereka.

"Yeah?" jawab Sehun. Kepalanya mau pecah saat ini. Tentu karena banyak nama Luhan terdapat di dalamnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Jika kau ingin bertanya kenapa aku tau, kau tentu tidak lupa kalau aku sedang membuat lingkaran disekitar kita sekarang ini. Dan astaga pikiranmu sangat penuh dan banyak pikiran berkeliaran." Joonmyeon mengoceh, tanpa mempedulikan jalanan karena please, dia bahkan dapat mengemudikan mobil ini dengan baik bahkan walau matanya tertutup—ini serius.

"Entahlah. Terlalu banyak. Dan aku malas untuk memberitahumu. Maaf saja, Hyung." Gumam Sehun lalu meringkuk di pangkuan Yixing.

"Kalau begitu, hentikan semua pikiran yang berkeliaran tak tentu arah itu dan astaga sebenarnya yang mate Yixing itu aku atau kau sih?" Joonmyeon kesal sendiri.

"Joonma, ada apa denganmu pagi ini, hmm? Kemana Joonma-ku yang tenang bagai air?" ucap Yixing lembut sambil menyisir rambut Sehun yang lembut dengan jarinya. "Aku senang kalau Sehun sedang bermanja seperti ini. Tidakkah kau berpikir dia ini seperti anak kita?" Yixing tertawa kecil yang oh-demi-apa di mata Joonmyeon itu anggun sekali.

"Tidak adakah anak yang lebih bagus dari Sehun, Xing-ie? Tapi tidak masalah asal ibunya adalah kau." Joonmyeon mengerling lewat spion.

"Xing eomma, bisakah eomma berhenti seperti itu pada Joonmyeon-hyung? Dia menjijikan ketika mengerling." Sehun berusaha berbisik. Yixing tertawa kecil dan Joonmyeon berkata,

"Aku mendengarmu, Magnae Evil. Demi apa aku menyesal sekali telah memperbolehkanmu masuk ke mobilku." Joonmyeon menggeram rendah.

"Eomma, aku takut." Sehun memeluk perut Yixing dan perjalanan ke sekolah pagi itu terasa sangat lama bagi Joonmyeon.

.

.

Luhan berjalan riang ke perpustakaan saat jam istirahat pertama berdentang. Dia ingin mencari bahan untuk referensi essay kimianya yang dikumpulkan dua minggu lagi. Dia berjalan ke arah meja yang berada di pojok dan mulai membuka buku tebal itu.

Pensil mekaniknya mulai beradu dengan kertas notesnya di samping buku Kimia. Tangannya sibuk menulis hal penting dan matanya sibuk mencermati kata-kata yang terdapat di buku. Sampai kemudian, Luhan merasakan meja sedikit bergetar karena sebuah buku di letakkan disana.

Mengangkat pandang, Luhan menemukan seseorang bermata bulat sedang tersenyum dengan heart-shape-lips-nya. Sungguh imut.

"Maaf, tapi aku boleh duduk disini, kan? Kulihat kau sendiri dan uhm, kursi yang lain penuh dengan anak kelas tiga yang kerja kelompok." Ucapnya, matanya tenggelam dalam senyuman manisnya.

"Uh-oh. Yeah, tidak masalah." Luhan tersenyum balik. Orang itu duduk dengan anggun di depan Luhan dan menatap Luhan.

"Ah ya! Namaku Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo, 2-4. Kau?" Kyungsoo menawarkan tangannya. Masih dengan senyuman manisnya. Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dan binar matanya menyilaukan pria bermata bulat itu. Wajahnya terlihat senang sekali.

"Ah! Namaku Lu Han. Uhm, yeah, aku tidak tau mengapa. Tapi yeah, margaku Lu. Jangan tanya kenapa. Aku kelas 2-1 senang berkenalan denganmu. Mari berteman baik!" Luhan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo lembut, mencoba memberi kesan baik pada orang yang sudah mengenalkan diri padanya.

"Lu Han? Cocok untuk pemuda bermata rusa sepertimu. Orang Cina? Ah ya, tentu! Ayo berteman baik!" ajak Kyungsoo dengan senyuman lebar yang lucu.

"Yeah, mungkin. Entahlah kurasa begitu. Kau sangat manis, Kyungsoo. Aku sempat mengira kau adalah anak kelas satu." Luhan tertawa kecil. Kyungsoo terkekeh, dalam hati bergumam, **apalagi tanggapan orang terhadap mahluk seimut Luhan? Pantas tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya, auranya terlalu lembut untuk disentuh orang baru. Terlalu rapuh. Yeah, apalagi untuk Sehun,** batin Kyungsoo.

"Kalau aku saja bisa dikira orang anak kelas satu, bagaimana denganmu yang nyatanya lebih imut dariku?" Kyungsoo tertawa. Luhan ikut tertawa dan bergumam, "Semua menganggapku anak Junior High School yang menemui kakaknya disini."

"Jadi, Luhan, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Mengerjakan tugas?" tanya Kyungsoo, mencoba melihat notes kecil Luhan.

"Yeah, begitulah, tugas dari guru Kimia. Essay tentang Redoks." Luhan mengangkat bahu.

"Oh ya? Kelasku tidak ada tugas itu. Mungkin belum, ya?" Kyungsoo bergumam. Luhan mengangguk kecil sebelum melirik ke buku yang sedang dibaca Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang sedang kau baca?" tanya Luhan balik.

"Oh, ini. Ini buku sastra Korea. Mau lihat?" tawar Kyungsoo, menyodorkan buku hardcover dengan tema tradisional Korea kearah Luhan. Luhan menggeleng cepat-cepat.

"Tidak-tidak. Terima kasih banyak, Kyungsoo." Luhan meringis.

"Haha, kau terlihat tidak begitu 'akur' dengan sastra korea." Kyungsoo tertawa kecil dan Luhan menggeleng-geleng lucu.

'Ah, lihatlah dia, Hun. Mate-mu lucu, kan? Cepatlah tandai dia sebelum 'mereka' menggagalkannya.' Gumam Kyungsoo.

.

.

"Kyungsoo dan Minseok-hyung sudah berusaha mendekati mate Sehun. Kau kapan, Baby Baek?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang ada di pelukan hangatnya. Di pangkuan Chanyeol lebih tepatnya. Mereka sedang berada di bawah pohon di taman belakang sekolah sekarang.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi. Ah entahlah. Aku tidak tau, Yeol. Aku tidak yakin aku akan kuat tidak mencubit pipinya ketika kita bertatapan muka karena ya Tuhan! Aku baru saja mengakui ada yang lebih imut daripadaku!" Baek berkata panik sambil menenggelamkan wajah di dada bidang kekasih tingginya.

"Baby, tenang, hey." Chanyeol tertawa sambil sesekali mengecupi puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Yeol-ie katakan aku mahluk terimut. Katakan dia tidak lebih 'cantik' daripadaku." Ucap Baekhyun, tenggelam diantara dada Chanyeol.

"Hey, kau adalah mate-ku. Dan memangnya ada dalam sejarah panjang **ras **dan **golongan**-ku memiliki mate atau melirik orang selain matenya? Melirik dua orang? Tidak ada, Sayangku. Kami orang-orang setia. Hanya memiliki mate satu seumur hidup dan takkan menikah untuk yang kedua kalinya." Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun dengan gemas.

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Baekhyun, menatap Chanyeol dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Aku tidak berbohong, Baby Baek. Baiklah jika kau masih belum percaya. Kau adalah seseorang paling imut, 'cantik', dan mempesona dan akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang membuat dadaku tak berhenti berdegup kencang dan bergetar sampai kapanpun ketika aku memikirkanmu dan di dekatmu." Chanyeol mencium lembut bibir di depannya. Baekhyun tersipu malu dengan rona merah tebal di pipi dan melingkarkan tangannya lebih erat ke leher kekasihnya.

"Kau mulai ketularan Jongin si tukang gombal, Yeol-ie." Baekhyun menunduk, mencoba menghilangkan rona merah di pipinya dan Chanyeol tertawa.

"Jadi, kau akan melakukan pendekatan dengannya kan? Aku tidak akan berpaling darimu, Sayangku." Ucap Chanyeol lembut.

"Yup. Dan aku percaya pada kata-katamu. Tidak usah diulang lagi, aku malu." Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya lagi di dada Chanyeol.

.

.

Sehun menatap datar kearah langit yang dipadati awan kelabu yang tidak hilang dari tadi pagi. Udara sungguh menusuk kulit. Bahkan untuknya yang sudah melepaskan seluruh pertahanannya untuk menghangatkan diri.

"Mencurigakan. Kenapa awan itu tidak beranjak seinchi-pun sejak tadi pagi?" gumam Sehun.

"Aku curiga seseorang mengikatnya disana. Tidak—tidak mungkin. Tidak ada orang yang bisa seperti itu, ya." Ah, Sehun, kau mulai meracau seperti Minseok.

Ketika Sehun menoleh ke arah depan, ke perpustakaan, tiba-tiba saja matanya membulat melihat Mate-nya sedang tertawa.

"Lu—han?" gumam Sehun.

"Dan... Eomma Kyung?" gumam Sehun lagi.

.

.

"Boo, aku.. mulai merasa tidak enak." Seorang pria tampan bertubuh tegap itu berjalan pelan ke arah pria cantik yang sedang mengetik di laptop putihnya.

"Ada apa, Bear? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" pria cantik itu berdiri dan melingkarkan tangannya ke leher suaminya.

"Entahlah. Aku terlalu bingung apa yang sedang kupikirkan. Tapi aku mendapat firasat Baby kita bertemu dengan matenya." Pria tampan itu menatap pria yang ada di pelukannya.

Mereka bertatapan lama, mencoba menyelami mata masing-masing dalam keheningan yang menyelimuti.

"Apa yang salah dengan itu, Bear? Bukankah bagus dia menemukannya?" tanya pria itu, memiringkan wajahnya bingung.

"Yeah, memang bagus jika saja 'mereka' tidak menemukan kita. Sehun harus menandainya secepat yang dia bisa sebelum mereka menggagalkannya." Pria itu bergumam rendah.

"Ah.. mereka benar-benar sudah menemukan kita, ya..." pria cantik itu bergumam sedih.

"Baiklah lupakan itu sejenak karena aku sudah mulai tidak tahan dengan feromon khasmu, Boo." Pria tampan itu menyeringai seksi sebelum melumat lembut bibir merah di depannya.

.

.

Luhan berjalan dengan riang ke arah kantin sekolah. Akhirnya, bel makan siang berbunyi, Luhan sudah tidak sabar untuk memesan makanan—karena bekal yang dia bawa dari rumah sudah habis dimakannya saat jam istirahat pertama tadi, well, dia hanya membawa setangkap roti isi keju—perutnya keroncongan sedari tadi.

Luhan berbaris di belakang seorang gadis mungil di barisan kedai bibimbap. Luhan melongok ke depan, melihat apakah antriannya masih panjang dan bibirnya mengerucut lucu ketika melihat barisan panjang di depannya. Luhan tidak sengaja melangkah dua langkah ke belakang dan menginjak sepatu seseorang di belakangnya, nyaris membuatnya terjatuh karena kaget tapi lalu tangan putih pucat orang itu memegang lengannya dengan lembut namun kuat. Luhan mendongak—yup, dia tinggi sekali—untuk menatap orang itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Orang itu melepaskan pegangannya di lengan Luhan sebelum Luhan membuka matanya dan menatap mata tajam orang itu.

"O-oh Sehun?" panggil Luhan pelan.

"Hmm?" gumamnya lirih.

"Ma-maaf." Gumam Luhan, menunduk, tak berani menatapnya. "Ma-maafkan aku, dan... terima kasih." Luhan membungkuk pelan dan segera maju ke depan—dia sempat mengabaikan antriannya tadi—ke tempat semula.

Tanpa disadari Luhan, Sehun tersenyum tipis—sangat tipis—dan menatap tangannya yang tadi memegang lengan Luhan.

.

.

"Dia... rapuh sekali." Gumam seorang pria. Dua orang pria sedang duduk di salah satu meja di kafetaria dan mengamati Sehun-Luhan.

"Yeah. Dia terlalu rapuh untuk menjadi mate seorang Oh Sehun." Pria yang satunya bergumam.

"Dia jelas bukan bangsa kita, kan? Sama sekali tidak ada campuran dari bangsa kita." Mereka berdua mengangguk seraya mengelus dagu masing-masing.

"Tidakkah itu melanggar peraturan?"

"Entahlah. Terlalu banyak peraturan tentang mate. Tidakkah ini aneh? Seorang manusia yang menjadi mate seorang Oh Sehun? Tidakkah Raja itu gila? Dia melanggar peraturannya sendiri kan?"

"Yeah. Aku tidak mengerti. Dia sangat rapuh. Dia tidak cocok sama sekali walau aura sub missivenya itu keterlaluan. Astaga feromon yang dikeluarkannya."

"Bicara itu sekali lagi dan aku akan menghajarmu." Ucap pria manis itu datar.

"Jangan marah, Sayang. Feromonmu tak kalah menggoda darinya." Pria itu membelai rambut pria di hadapannya.

"Ah ya, menurutmu, apa Alfa sudah tau akan hal ini?"

.

.

"Hey, Sehun, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Telingaku panas. Ada yang membicarakan Luhan-KU di kafetaria dan mereka tidak berhenti hingga sekarang. Kenapa dari ratusan suara di ruangan besar ini, suara percakapan mereka berdua yang paling jelas terdengar? Aku benci ini." Sehun bergumam panjang dan membuat Baekhyun—yang duduk disamping Chanyeol—terpana.

"Astaga! Kau berbicara panjang lebar hanya untuk mengungkapkan kejengkelanmu terhadap dua orang yang membicarakan Luhan? Ini hebat sekali!" Baekhyun bertepuk tangan heboh.

"Hentikan itu, Sehun. Dan Luhan masih belum MILIKMU. Kau belum menandainya. Ingat itu." Chanyeol menyendok makanannya dengan tenang. Bersikap seolah-olah dia akan memakan semuanya hingga habis.

"Aku tidak berani menandainya, Hyung. Tidakkah kau merasa dia terlalu rapuh? Bahkan dia lebih rapuh dari Baekhyun-Hyung!" Sehun berbisik agak frustasi.

"Chanyeol saja bisa menandaiku di bulan ketiga kami bertemu. Padahal orangtuaku sangat menentang kami dan aku yang paling rapuh dari mate lainnya saat itu. Chanyeol tidak terlalu liar seperti Kris dan kau tetapi Chanyeol terlalu riang hingga sulit untuk menemukan seorang matenya yang asli—yeah, dia menganggap semua orang adalah sama. Aku beruntung yang dia tandai adalah aku. Aku tidak tau akan seperti apa nasibku jika Chanyeol salah menandai."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bermesraan di depan Sehun—yang iritasi melihatnya—tetapi mencoba memakan daging asapnya perlahan, mencoba bersikap sopan. Oh yeah, Sehun tidak jadi membeli bibimbap tadi.

Seorang pria manis duduk di pojok kafetaria sendirian, melirik meja yang ditempati Sehun berulang kali dan mengalihkan pandang lagi ke pemandangan dari kaca besar yang memang dipasang di dinding belakang kafetaria.

"Mengapa aku tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapanku darinya sih?" gumam Luhan pelan, lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Dan telinga super tajam milik Sehun tentunya dapat mendengar suara sejernih lonceng itu diantara ratusan suara berisik di ruangan. Chanyeol-Baekhyun menolehkan kepala mereka dan ketika melihat siluet seorang pria manis yang duduk sendirian di pojok ruangan, mereka tersenyum tipis, lalu melanjutkan makan dengan tenang, tak tertarik sama sekali untuk memberitahu Baby Oh yang masih mencari asal suara lirih tapi jernih itu.

"Dia semakin tampan." Suara itu terdengar lagi. Sehun secepat mungkin menolehkan wajahnya ke sumber suara dan menemukan seorang pria manis dengan wajah merona yang menangkupkan wajahnya di antara kedua tangannya dan tersenyum manis—tersipu malu—dengan pandangan ke arah kaca bening yang menampilkan jalanan aspal yang diapit pepohonan pinus lebat.

"Siapa yang sebenarnya dia gumamkan semenjak tadi sih?" Desis Sehun, tiba-tiba saja merasa marah.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan, saling bertukar senyum simpul.

"Mengapa tidak kau coba tanya, hmm?" suara lembut Baekhyun menembus gendang telinga Sehun, dengan untaian tawa lembut yang terdengar setelahnya.

"Aku kan tidak se-berani itu." Gumam Sehun, menusuk-nusuk sisa dagingnya dengan garpu.

.

.

"Kau Luhan si anak baru seminggu lalu, kan?" seorang pria manis dengan mata berhias eyeliner cantik mengagetkan Luhan ketika Luhan akan berjalan ke arah kelas malamnya.

"I-i-iya." Luhan mengangguk gugup, membuatnya terlihat imut. Dan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun berteriak histeris dalam hati.

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkan eskul pilihanmu? Sudah?" tanya Baekhyun—pria ber-eyeliner—dengan ceria.

"Be-belum kurasa. Ak-aku ditawari oleh salah seorang anak kelasku untuk masuk klub sepakbola." Luhan tersenyum manis dan Baekhyun terperangah dalam hati. Mahluk serapuh ini masuk klub sepakbola? Baekhyun yakin kalau Sehun tidak akan membiarkan rusa-NYA bermain permainan seperti itu.

"Maukah kau bergabung dengan klub vokal? Aku juga ikut klub vokal~!" Ucap Baekhyun dengan antusias, memasang puppy eyesnya.

"E-eh?" ucap Luhan bingung. "Ak-aku suka menyanyi juga. Tetapi aku ragu apa aku bisa mengikuti eskul itu." ucap Luhan.

"Kenapa? Setiap orang kan wajib memilih satu eskul." Baekhyun mencoba berakting sedih.

"E-eh..? Ba-baiklah, aku akan memikirkannya lagi." Luhan tersenyum manis.

"Uwaaahhh~ Terima kasih, Luhan-ssi~! Oh ya, aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan diri. Aku Byun Baekhyun, kelas 2-3~! Salam kenal, ya^^!"

Baekhyun berlalu sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan lucu lalu menghilang di balik tembok.

.

.

"Jadi kalian semua sudah bertemu dengan mate Sehun?" tanya Kris.

"Uhm, yeah, kecuali aku dan Tao mungkin." Lay mengangkat bahu sambil meneruskan mengupas apel untuk Joonmyeon—yeah, Joonmyeon suka apel.

"Bagaimana bisa aku bertemu dengannya, hah? Tapi kan aku sering melihatnya bersama Kris-Ge!"

"Kalau begitu, aku juga sudah. Aku sering berpapasan dengannya di koridor sekolah." Ucap Lay, menyender pada dada kekasihnya.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Kurasa kita bisa menjaganya dari jarak jauh." Kris bergumam.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Apa mereka benar-benar akan menghentikan kita?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kurasa begitu. Karena tadi di kafetaria, ada dua orang yang memperhatikan mate Sehun." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Benarkah? Seperti apa mereka?" tanya Kai antusias.

"Entahlah, terlalu banyak orang di kafetaria dan aku tidak bisa memastikan yang mana. Disana terlalu berisik. Sehun mungkin mendengarnya dengan lebih jelas dan mengetahui orangnya." Chanyeol mengangkat bahu.

"Yeah, aku bisa mendengar kedua orang yang mengintai Luhan-KU dengan jelas. Ada apa, Hyungdeul? Kurasa kalian berhutang penjelasan padaku."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

JEONGMAL MIANHAEYO

Saya ga update sebulan lebih-lebih-lebih dan itu parah banget.

Waktu itu jadwal padet tapi ide banyak. Giliran ada waktu, kena writer block, ilang feel

Dan pas ceritanya rampung nyampe panjang beud gini, gada internet

Huhu

Sedi dan plis maafin karena saya PHP dan banyak alesan dandandandan

Maafin saya ya TTATT

Makasih banget udah mau nunggu kelanjutan cerita ini :')

Terima kasih sudah membaca )

Keberatan jika meninggalkan review?


	6. Chapter 5--The Truth

"Jadi kalian semua sudah bertemu dengan mate Sehun?" tanya Kris.

"Uhm, yeah, kecuali aku dan Tao mungkin." Yixing mengangkat bahu sambil meneruskan mengupas apel untuk Joonmyeon—yeah, Joonmyeon suka apel.

"Bagaimana bisa aku bertemu dengannya, hah? Tapi kan aku sering melihatnya bersama Kris-Ge!"

"Kalau begitu, aku juga sudah. Aku sering berpapasan dengannya di koridor sekolah." Ucap Yixing, menyender pada dada kekasihnya.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Kurasa kita bisa menjaganya dari jarak jauh." Kris bergumam.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Apa mereka benar-benar akan menghentikan kita?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kurasa begitu. Karena tadi di kafetaria, ada dua orang yang memperhatikan mate Sehun." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Benarkah? Seperti apa mereka?" tanya Jongin antusias.

"Entahlah, terlalu banyak orang di kafetaria dan aku tidak bisa memastikan yang mana. Disana terlalu berisik. Sehun mungkin mendengarnya dengan lebih jelas dan mengetahui orangnya." Chanyeol mengangkat bahu.

"Yeah, aku bisa mendengar kedua orang yang mengintai Luhan-KU dengan jelas. Ada apa, Hyungdeul? Kurasa kalian berhutang penjelasan padaku."

.

.

.

Mysterious One

.

.

.

Chapter 5—The Truth

.

.

.

Author: Kim Aluna

Main Casts: Oh Sehun, Lu Han

Other Casts: All Member EXO and other

Rate: T (dapat berubah, mungkin?)

Length: Chaptered

.

.

.

Disclaimer:

All Casts belongs to God and theirselves

.

.

.

Summary:

Menjadi murid penerima beasiswa di sekolah yang lumayan bagus di kota kecil sangat sulit kan? Beradaptasi, menerima kebudayaan lokal, berinteraksi dengan cara mereka, belum lagi, bertemu seseorang misterius yang selalu memperhatikanmu setiap saat.

.

.

.

Warning:

Typo, alur berantakan, kemungkinan update ngaret, fanfiksi gajelas, patut ditanyakan kejelasannya/? All official pairing

.

.

.

Author's Note:

Jujur saya rada males nulis lanjutannya waks tp tenang aja, saya gabakal discont kok :D Cuma ya rada sedih aja ngeliat kayaknya gak banyak yang berminat :'D tp terus saya termotivasi sama salah seorang author (yang saya lupa namanya) yg ttp ngelanjutin ff dia sampe tamat walau reviewnya galebih dari 3 di tiap chap :')

.

.

.

"Ah ya. Uhm. Jadi begini—aduh bagaimana cara menjelaskannya." Chanyeol menggaruk kepala belakangnya dengan canggung.

"Jadi, Sehun, sebenarnya kau sudah tau kan kalau Luhan adalah matemu?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Ya. Sudah. Ada apa memang?" tanya Sehun sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tanda dia bingung.

"Sebelumnya, kami minta maaf karena telah menyerang pria manis itu beberapa hari lalu. Kami tidak bermaksud jahat—ini serius." Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Yeah, yeah, aku tau kalian tak bermaksud jahat pada Luhan. Tapi, ada apa sebenarnya, huh?"

"Tentang matemu—apakah dia diintai beberapa hari ini?"

"Aku tidak tau kalau kemarin. Tapi tadi, ya, ada yang mengintainya dari sudut lain kafetaria." Sehun ikut duduk melingkar di karpet tebal bersama dengan hyungdeul-nya.

"Sejujurnya, dari klan lain, ada yang menentang hubungan kalian. Tidak—kalian bahkan belum memiliki hubungan." Jongdae meralat perkataannya sendiri.

"Intinya, ada klan yang tidak setuju jika kau memiliki mate seperti Luhan. Mereka menganggap Yang Mulia tidak adil dan sepertinya mereka akan berusaha meraih keadilan—versi mereka—dengan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak baik terhadap Luhan." Kris angkat bicara.

Sehun terdiam. Dia tertegun dan memikirkan secara penuh tentang Luhan-NYA.

"Hyung, apakah kalau kita memeluk mate kita, dia dapat merasakan hawa panas tubuh kita yang sesungguhnya?"

.

.

"Udara masih dingin, Luhan. Jangan lupa pakai mantel tebalmu lagi hari ini." Suara Ibu terdengar oleh Luhan dari dalam kamar. Luhan menghela nafas dan membuka lemarinya untuk mengambil mantel tebalnya.

"Ya, Mom." Jawab Luhan.

Ya, udara ketika Luhan bangun pagi ini sangat dingin. Ugh, entahlah. Apakah musim semi selalu seperti ini? Luhan tidak ingat rasanya sedingin ini. Atau mungkin karena tadi malam dia tidur dengan udara hangat ya?

Luhan menoleh ke arah penghangat ruangannya dan baru menyadari kalau penghangat ruangannya mati. Alat itu bahkan dingin sekali. Sepertinya tidak dinyalakan dari tadi malam. Selimut tebalnya juga masih terlipat rapi di dalam lemari.

Aneh, tadi malam Luhan merasa hangat sekali. Dia seperti bergelung dalam selimut hangatnya. Selimut hangat yang rasanya seperti dipeluk oleh seseorang. Luhan akhirnya menghentikan semua pikirannya lalu keluar kamar dengan mantel tebalnya dan tasnya yang cukup besar, membuat Mrs. Lu terheran karenanya.

"Kau mau kemana dengan tas besar seperti itu, hmm?" tanyanya.

"Aku?" Luhan menujuk dirinya sendiri dan menoleh ke belakang sebentar. "Ke sekolah." Jawabnya dengan lucu.

"Maksudku, kenapa ranselmu besar sekali, Sayang? Ada pelajaran apa hari ini hingga tasmu menggembung?"

"Oh itu." Luhan menggumam lucu. "Pelajaran biasa. Aku juga bingung kenapa barang bawaanku banyak sekali." Luhan mengendikkan bahu lalu duduk di meja makan.

"Kalau begitu makanlah dan lekas pergi ke sekolah sebelum kau terlambat. Ibu hampir terlambat juga jika kau tidak menyelesaikan acara sarapanmu lima belas menit dari sekarang." Mrs. Lu duduk di hadapan Luhan.

"Iya, Mom. Maaf aku terlalu lama berada di kamar." Mrs. Lu mengusap puncak kepala anaknya dengan sayang sebelum dia mulai makan.

"Ah ya, apa kau yang melipat selimut tebalku, Mom? Karena kurasa penghangat ruangan di kamarku mati semalaman."

"Selimutmu? Aku bahkan tidak masuk kamarmu sejak semalam. Benarkah penghangat ruanganmu mati tadi malam?" Mrs. Lu mengerenyit heran.

"Y-ya. Ah, mungkin aku salah lihat ya." Luhan tertawa canggung.

.

.

"Dia bukan mahluk **immortal** seperti kita!" bantah seorang pria dengan keras pada pria lain yang duduk dengan penuh wibawa di depannya.

"Dia **immortal**. Percayalah padaku. Tetapi dia sedikit berbeda. Dia masih satu **ras** dengan kita."

"Tapi, Yang Mulia—"

"Dengar, aku tidak mungkin menyetujui dia menjadi mate Sehun dari klan Jung jika dia bukan satu **ras** dengan kita. Aku tidak segila itu."

"Tapi auranya sungguh berbeda dari klan lain. Dari kita."

"Ya. Dan itulah tantangannya. Bukankah setiap mate harus diuji? Dan untuk anak tempramental seperti Sehun, kurasa memberikan mate yang dipuja banyak orang akan menjadi tantangannya."

.

.

"Hyuuuungg aku lapaaarrr~!" rengek Tao pada Yixing yang sedang bersantai di ruang keluarga.

"Kalau begitu, makan." Jawab Yixing sekena-nya. Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar hyungnya berkata dengan ketidakpedulian seperti itu. Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu bersidekap dengan lucu di sebelah Yixing. Yixing melirik Tao dari ujung matanya tetapi dalam sepersekian detik kembali menatap televisi di depannya.

"Baby, kau sudah makan?" tanya Kris yang baru muncul dari dapur sambil membawa semangkuk bulgogi. Tao menoleh ketika mencium wangi makanan lalu ekspresinya berubah senang.

"Aaaaa~ Kris-Ge!" ucapnya manja sambil berlari ke arah tunangannya.

"Wow, wow, ada apa ini, Baby?" tanya Kris bingung melihat Tao memeluknya dengan manja.

"Yeah, tunanganmu itu tadi minta dimasakkan sesuatu karena dia merengek lapar dan hanya ada daging beku di kulkas tetapi aku menolaknya." ucap Yixing datar. Kris mengerenyitkan keningnya ketika mendengar penjelasan Yixing kemudian menatap Tao.

"Aah, begitu rupanya. Untung tadi aku mampir untuk membeli ini." Kris memberikan mangkuknya pada Tao lalu mengusak rambutnya pelan. Tao duduk di karpet bulu berwarna pastel di depan sofa sebelum memeletkan lidah ke arah Yixing yang menatapnya tanpa minat.

Kris duduk di sebelah Yixing lalu merangkulnya sayang. Tangannya yang merangkul Yixing mengelus lengannya dengan pelan, berusaha meredakan amarah salah satu Eomma di rumah.

"Kau kenapa hmm? Joonmyeon berbuat salah apa kali ini?" tanya Kris. Yixing semakin brutal memakan keripik kentangnya.

"Pokoknya dia salah. Dia pergi pagi-pagi sekali dan sama sekali tidak membangunkanku. Dan ini sudah dua jam semenjak kepergiannya. Setengah jam lagi sekolah masuk dan dia belum kembali. Ini membuatku kesal." Yixing menggerutu kepada Kris lalu merengek di akhir.

"Bukankah hari ini jadwal dia **berburu**? Tidak, harusnya tadi malam tapi tadi malam dia tertidur setelah menemanimu memasak, kan?" tanya Kris. Yixing berpikir; meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ah ya, kau benar. Hah, harusnya aku berangkat dari setengah jam lalu." Yixing berkata dengan kesal sambil berjalan ke kamarnya dan Joonmyeon di lantai atas.

"Mau berangkat bersamaku, hyung? Chanyeol juga sepertinya tidak masuk hari ini." Tanya Baekhyun pada Yixing ketika Yixing sudah berada di depan ruang keluarga.

"Jadi Chanyeol **berburu** juga? Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku dari tadi, Byun?" gumam Yixing kesal.

.

.

"Ah, akhirnya udara hangat." Gumam Luhan dengan lirih ketika sampai di dalam Kafetaria. Dia menghela nafas lega dan masuk ke dalam Kafetaria. Mengedarkan pandang untuk memilih menu yang disukanya hari ini, dia malah beradu pandang dengan mata tajam yang menatapnya tepat di manik rusanya.

Tatapan itu begitu tajam dan sarat akan keingintahuan. Walau terkesan dingin, tapi bibir pria albino itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Dia duduk sendiri, di pojok kafetaria. Dengan latar belakang hutan pinus yang lebat dan barisan gunung—karena dinding-dinding kafetaria terbuat dari kaca tebal juga berada di lantai tiga—membuat pria albino itu terlihat lebih indah.

Luhan masih menatapnya dan kakinya tiba-tiba saja bergerak sendiri ketika Luhan melihat gerakan bibir pria albino itu yang berarti, "Duduklah di depanku, Luhan."

.

.

"Aku masih tidak percaya Sehun duduk berdua dengan Luhan di tempat ramai seperti ini. Dia benar-benar ingin menjaga Luhan dari siapapun." Jongin bergumam. Kyungsoo—yang duduk di sebelahnya—mengangkat pandang dan mengikuti arah pandangan kekasihnya.

"Ya. Dia sudah besar sekarang. Haaahh waktu cepat sekali berlalu~" Kyungsoo mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundak Jongin.

"Apa dulu aku seperti itu?" tanya Jongin sambil menatap wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendongak dan bersibobrok dengan mata Jongin. Lalu keduanya tersenyum.

"Tidak. Kau tidak sedingin Sehun. Tapi kau terlalu playboy untuk didekati, Tuan Kim." Kyungsoo terkekeh. Jongin tertawa kecil.

"Benarkah aku se-playboy itu?" tanya Jongin, masih mempertahankan senyum lebarnya.

"Ya. Aku benar. Bahkan sebelum kau menandaiku, kau masih sering berhubungan dengan wanita kan? Bermain ke hutan, mengajak kencan siapapun yang kau temui." Kyungsoo cemberut.

"Itukan sebelum aku menandaimu, **serigala kecil**. Ah tidak, kau lebih mirip burung hantu." Jongin terkekeh ketika Kyungsoo memukul lengannya pelan.

"Awas saja kalau orang-orang di kantin jadi memperhatikan kita karena ucapanmu barusan. Aku tidak ingin dicurigai." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin.

"Sekolah ini sebagian besar dari ras kita, Sayang. Jangan khawatir, Baby Soo." Jongin mengecup pucuk hidung Kyungsoo pelan.

.

.

"M-ma-maaf. Ak-aku akan mencari bangku lain." Luhan berkata dengan gugup setelah sekian detik dia duduk di hadapan Oh Sehun, teman sekelasnya.

"Tidak. Duduklah disini bersamaku, Luhan." Dan betapa Sehun suka ketika bibir dan lidahnya mengucapkan nama matenya. Luhan tidak tau mengapa dia menunduk dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga ketika mendengar namanya diucap sedemikian indahnya oleh seseorang didepannya.

"T-tapi aku ingin makan siang sekarang." Cicit Luhan.

"Aku sudah memesankanmu makanan. Lihat?" Sehun mendorong nampan dihadapannya untuk mendekat ke arah Luhan.

Luhan mengangkat pandang ke arah nampan yang berisi semangkuk nasi, daging, dan sayuran rebus. Kemudian dia mengangkat pandangannya dan bertemu pandang dengan mata tajam milik pria dihadapannya.

"Kau tidak suka?" tanya Sehun.

"A-ah, aku menyukainya." Luhan mengambil sumpit lalu mulai memakannya. "Terima kasih, Sehun."

Dan Sehun merasa ingin terbang saat itu juga ketika mendengar cara Luhan menyebutkan namanya.

.

.

"Mereka duduk semeja ketika makan siang tadi."

"Yeah. Dan manusia itu sepertinya tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan keberadaan si bungsu Jung."

"Mengapa bisa seperti itu ya?"

"Kami tidak tau. Tapi dia bersikap seakan tidak ada yang salah. Bahkan dengan seluruh anggota keluarga Jung."

"Ini aneh. Harusnya dia merasa kepanasan, kan? Kita memiliki suhu tubuh lebih panas dari mereka. Mengapa mereka bisa seperti itu?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Yap dan saya bahkan gangerti kenapa ini jadi kek gini

Buat egatoti makasih koreksinya kemarin.. ternyata Luhan emang 2-2 ya? HAHA saya bahkan gainget =A=

Dan maaf kalau saya kemarin nulis Yixing jadi Lay. Saya bermaksud memakai semua nama asli mereka disini (oke kecuali Kris)

Saya Author yang payah hiks TTATT

Maaf beribu maaf karena lama ga update dan atas segala kesalahan dan kekurangan

Saya bingung juga mau lanjut kaya apa

Dan maaf kalau ini jadinya mengecewakan n(-)n

Eh eh udah pada tau semua kan pasti mereka tuh apa?

Jongin mulutnya bocor emang /g.

Terima kasih sudah membaca :D

Review?


	7. Chapter 6--That Weren't Us

Mysterious One

.

.

.

Chapter 6—That Wasn't Us

.

.

.

Author: Kim Aluna

Main Casts: Oh Sehun, Lu Han

Other Casts: All Member EXO and other

Rate: T

Length: Chaptered

.

.

.

Disclaimer:

All Casts belongs to God and theirselves

.

.

.

Summary:

Menjadi murid penerima beasiswa di sekolah yang lumayan bagus di kota kecil sangat sulit kan? Beradaptasi, menerima kebudayaan lokal, berinteraksi dengan cara mereka, belum lagi, bertemu seseorang misterius yang selalu memperhatikanmu setiap saat.

.

.

.

Warning:

Typo, alur berantakan, update ngaret, fanfiksi gajelas, patut ditanyakan kejelasannya/? All official pairing

.

.

.

Author's Note:

Terharu banget tatau aja banyak review :'D wkwk emang salah sayanya yang jarang update jd jarang keliatan ama orang haqhaq tp saya update ngaret bukan karena dikit review kok.. serius deh.. kalo update ngaret ya kalo gak karena otak mentok, berarti males karena banyak tugas :v

.

.

.

Luhan pulang ke rumah dengan perasaan was-was malam itu. Dia telah mengalami hari yang cukup aneh hari ini. Dari mulai Sehun yang mengajaknya makan siang bersama, Kyungsoo yang menemaninya di perpustakaan saat istirahat ketiga, Baekhyun yang sangat perhatian padanya saat mereka berlatih di klub vokal.

Dan sekarang sudah pukul setengah delapan malam. Sudah cukup malam dan gelap untuk melintasi hutan pinus yang menjadi gerbang rumahnya. Disamping kanan dan kiri jalan beberapa meter dari rumahnya memanglah hutan lebat.

Luhan bersyukur pemerintah menyediakan banyak lampu jalan di sepanjang jalan menuju rumahnya dari sekolah. Dan semuanya menyala hari ini. Setidaknya itu mengurangi rasa takut Luhan terhadap gelapnya dan sunyinya suasana sekarang.

Luhan mencoba bersenandung kecil dalam hati, sambil matanya terus mengawasi keadaan sekitar. Dia takut kejadian beberapa hari lalu—dimana dia diserang beberapa pria hingga pingsan lemas dan ditolong Sehun—terjadi lagi.

Bisa saja kali ini tak ada yang bisa menolongnya, kan? Duh, Luhan jadi semakin takut sekarang.

Luhan mempercepat langkahnya ketika dia merasa ada geraman tertahan disela-sela pepohonan. Suara ranting kering yang terinjak juga memperkuat dugaan Luhan bahwa ada seseorang—atau beberapa orang—yang mengikutinya.

Luhan berlari—secepat yang dia bisa—ke rumahnya, membuka kenop pintunya dengan tidak sabaran dan menutup juga menguncinya dengan cepat.

Dia berteriak memanggil ibunya dengan ketakutan.

"Moooooooommmmm! Huaaaa!" teriak Luhan ke kamar Ibunya lalu memeluk Ibunya dengan erat. Wajahnya sudah dibanjiri air mata.

"Ada apa, Luhan? Mengapa kau berteriak seperti itu, hmm? Kau membuatku takut, Sayang." Ibu Luhan mengelus rambutnya lembut.

"T-tadi ada yang mengikutiku. Aku takut. Aku sangat takut, Mom. Bagaimana kalau ada orang jahat yang berencana membunuhku? Bagaimana jika aku diincar? Bagaimana jika mereka adalah pembunuh bayaran?" Luhan terus melontarkan semua hipotesis berlebihannya kepada Ibunya.

"Ssst, sudah, kau sudah lelah sekolah seharian ini. Cepat mandi, ganti bajumu, lalu kita makan malam bersama, ya." Ibu Luhan membimbing Luhan keluar kamar seraya bergumam dalam hati,

'Aku harap tadi itu anggota klan Jung.'

.

.

Baekhyun dengan riang berjalan menuruni tangga rumah klan Jung untuk mencapai ruang keluarga. Dia menemukan semua orang berada disana—oke, kecuali Jongdae dan Minseok karena mereka tinggal di rumah berbeda untuk sementara waktu.

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dengan manja lalu naik ke pangkuannya.

"Yeol-ieee~!" gumam Baekhyun manja di leher Chanyeol. Chanyeol tertawa sambil memeluk erat pinggang Baekhyun agar matenya tidak terjatuh dari pangkuannya.

"Ada apa, Baekkie?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengecup ringan leher Baekhyun.

"Tadi aku latihan vokal bersama Luhannie, dia lucu sekali, suaranya bagus, aku sedikit minder dekat dengannya. Ah tapi dia baik sekali. Walau dia masih malu dengan semua anggota klub vokal, dia tetap ramah..." dan ocehan panjang Baekhyun mengalun merdu di telinga Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil terus memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang, sesekali menimpali ocehan Baekhyun. Di sebelahnya, Joonmyeon tersenyum mendengar ocehan salah satu 'adik'nya sambil terus menonton tayangan televisi di depannya.

"Sudah jam delapan. Apa kalian sudah makan malam? Aku dan Kyungsoo baru saja selesai memasak makan malam." Ucap Yixing yang baru saja tiba di ruang keluarga.

Jongin langsung melesat ke ruang makan ketika nama matenya di sebut. Baekhyun, Sehun, dan Tao berlari ke arah Yixing.

"Kau memang sangat mengerti aku, Hyung!" ucap mereka riang. Chanyeol berdecak pelan ketika matenya tiba-tiba hilang dari pangkuannya.

Dia bangkit berdiri dan memperhatikan matenya berlari bersama Sehun dan Tao. Kris menepuk pundaknya pelan dari belakang.

"Aku tau rasanya, Yeol." Kris mengangguk-angguk sambil terus memperhatikan Tao.

"Aku akan memakan masakanmu sekalipun aku sudah kenyang, Sayang." Joonmyeon berjalan dan memeluk pinggang Yixing sebelum kemudian berjalan beriringan ke ruang makan dengan Yixing yang merona malu.

"Jangan berlarian, Baby! Makanannya tidak akan kemana-mana, Peach! Astaga kau hampir menabrak meja telepon!" Kris menghampiri Tao dalam satu kedipan mata, menarik matenya cepat dan membopongnya ke ruang makan. Tao memamerkan senyum lebarnya dengan lucu.

"Hehe, Gege kenapa membopongku?" tanya Tao, menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya diudara karena dia sedang ada di dalam gendongan Kris.

"Aku lebih memilih menggendongmu daripada aku harus melihatmu berlarian seperti anak kecil dan saling mendorong seperti tadi." Kris mendengus lalu berjalan lebih cepat ke ruang makan.

Baekhyun—yang tadi sedang asyik saling menyerempet dengan Tao dan Sehun—mendadak berhenti dan mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika Tao tiba-tiba saja di bopong Kris. Chanyeol memeluk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Ada apa, Baekkie?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Yeol-ieeee, gendong aku seperti Kris-ge menggendong Tao!" pinta Baekhyun manja. Alis Chanyeol mengerut lucu kemudian dia melepaskan rengkuhannya. Dia menyeringai kemudian dengan sekali sentak, Baekhyun sudah berada dalam gendongannya.

"Seperti ini, BabyBaek?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengendus leher Baekhyun. Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol kemudian terkikik geli.

"Kris-ge tidak mengendus leher Tao, Yeol-ie." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tertawa karena geli.

"Yeah. Karena dia terlalu khawatir pandanya menabrak meja, Sayang." Chanyeol tertawa.

"Oh, ayolah, Baek-Hyung! Chanyeol-Hyung! Kalian lama sekaliiiii~!" rajuk Sehun.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku kesana." Chanyeol mempercepat langkahnya ke meja makan.

Ketika mereka sedang makan, handphone Sehun yang berada di atas konter dapur bergetar keras.

"Handphone siapa yang di mode getar?" tanya Kris.

"Bukan aku." Jawab Jongin mengangkat bahu dengan cuek lalu kembali makan sambil sesekali dengan manja meminta Kyungsoo menyuapinya.

"Sepertinya punyaku." Sehun berdiri dan mengambilnya di konter.

Matanya sedikit membesar ketika melihat nama penelepon dan dia cepat-cepat mengangkatnya.

"Siapa yang meneleponnya, Baek?" bisik Chanyeol.

"Aku melihat sekilas dari pantulan matanya dan tertulis, 'Eomma'. Menurutmu, siapa dia?" tanya Baekhyun. "Apakah Jaejoong-Eomma?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin saja." Chanyeol menjawab setelah sebelumnya alisnya bertautan.

"Sepertinya bukan. Sehun selalu menulis Jae-Eomma dengan nama kontak 'Nae Eomma'." Joonmyeon mengangkat bahu.

"Ada apa, Ibu?" tanya Sehun. Dan semua fokus terpusat pada Sehun dan penelepon.

"Kurasa tidak. Aku tidak mengawasi Luhan saat pulang tadi. Maafkan aku, Ibu. Tapi tadi aku ada eskul dance yang keluar lebih lama dari eskul menyanyi Luhan." Jawab Sehun.

"Ada apa memangnya, Bu?"

"Apa? Dimana?"

"A-ah, baiklah. Aku akan mengeceknya setelah ini." Sehun menutup telepon lalu menatap saudara-saudaranya.

"Apa diantara kalian ada yang membuntuti Luhan tadi?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku pulang bersamamu dan Jongin tadi, BabyHun." Yixing berkata dengan tenang sambil menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Aku pulang bersama Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun." Joonmyeon menjawab dengan alis terangkat.

"Aku sibuk sekali mengurusi perusahaan hari ini." Kris menjawab.

"Bukan aku. Aku sibuk kuliah dan latihan wushu seharian."

"Bagaimana denganmu, Chan-Hyung?"

"Aku? Aku kan dirumah seharian. Aku tidak ikut Joonmyeon hyung yang pergi ke sekolah jam delapan pagi." Jawab Chanyeol. "Ada apa, Hun?"

"Ibu bilang, ada yang mengikuti Luhan hari ini ketika dia pulang ke rumahnya." Ucap Sehun dengan raut wajah ketakutan. "Parahnya, dia mengikuti Luhan disertai geraman tertahan. Dan pelakunya bukan satu orang."

.

.

"Bear! Aku khawatir sekali ketika Sehun menelepon dengan panik. Bagaimana iniiii? Mengapa kau masih bisa bersantai seperti itu ketika anak kita yang paling muda sedang panik, huh?" Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya dengan gusar ke ruang kerja suaminya.

Yunho—yang sedang berada di balik meja kerjanya—mengangkat pandang ketika telinganya menangkap suara panik istrinya. Yunho bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Dia bilang apa, Boo?" tanya Yunho. "Oh—dan ceritakan pelan-pelan, oke?"

"Sehun—dia, aduh. Tadi dia menelepon dengan panik. Dia bilang Luhan beberapa hari ini diintai oleh dua orang pria di sekolah dan tadi ketika pulang, ada yang membuntutinya hingga ke rumah. Bahkan dia menggeram tertahan!" Jaejoong berkata dengan panik.

"Menggeram?" tanya Yunho dengan alis terangkat.

"Ya! Menggeram. Dia pasti dari **ras** kita, Yun. Dan aku yakin dia bukan dari klan kita. Bagaimana jika dia memiliki niat jahat pada Luhannie? Bagaimana jika dia nanti mencelakakannya? Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia ingin memusnahkan Luhannie? Bagaimana nanti jika—"

"Tenang, Boo. Astaga." Yunho memijat pelipisnya. Ternyata masalah perusahaan disini belumlah cukup menimpanya.

"Apa aku harus mengadu pada Heechul?" gumamnya.

"Heechul?" ulang Yunho lirih.

"Dia...bisa membantu kita, kan?" mereka saling bertatapan.

.

.

"Halo? Ada apa, Eonnie?" Seorang pria cantik yang sedang mematut dirinya di depan cermin itu mengangkat teleponnya di dering pertama handphone canggihnya berbunyi.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, Chul-ie~!" rajuk seorang pria di ujung telepon dan membuat Heechul—pria cantik tadi—tertawa kecil.

"Tapi kau bahkan terlalu cantik untuk dipanggil Hyung, Jae-Eon." Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar Heechul berkata seperti itu.

"Chul-ie, bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada ragu. Heechul berhenti mematut dirinya lalu memfokuskan dirinya pada handphone-nya. Dia tau ada yang tidak beres.

"Bantuan apa, Eon? Aku akan berusaha membantumu sebisaku." Jawab Heechul dengan perasaan was-was.

"Kau ingat Sehun? Anak bungsuku."

"Sehun? Ah ya, aku ingat. Ada apa dengannya, Eon?"

"Apakah kau tau siapa mate Sehun?"

"Bukankah Lu Han? Ah tidak, nama aslinya bukan itu. Dia tinggal bersama Lu Xianlei kan? Di mulut hutan pinus?"

"Iya. Dia yang kumaksud, Chul-ie. Bisakah—bisakah kau menjaganya untukku? Maksudku, tolong awasi dia karena posisinya terancam, Chul-ah." Ucap Jaejoong. Heechul menegang. Dari suara Jaejoong, dengan kekuatan istimewanya, dia dapat mendengar kilas balik suara Sehun yang menelepon dengan panik dan menjelaskan tentang dirinya yang ditelepon oleh Ibu Luhan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan bicara pada Hankyung agar mengirim beberapa orang untuk berpatroli khusus di sekitar rumahnya. Tanpa ketahuan." Heechul mengangguk pasti.

"Terima kasih, Chul-ie, terima kasih."

"Jangan sungkan-sungkan meminta bantuan padaku, Eon."

.

.

Sehun berjalan santai menuruni tangga untuk pergi ke dapur. Lampu dapur menyala dan dia melihat Kris sedang membaca beberapa dokumen sambil meminum kopi panas. Kris mengangkat pandang ketika dia mendengar langkah Sehun di tangga.

"Mengapa kau tidak tidur, Sehun? Sudah tengah malam." Kris kembali membaca dokumennya.

"Aku terbangun, Hyung. Aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Kau tidak tidur, Hyung? Walaupun kita tidak membutuhkan banyak tidur, tapi istirahatkanlah tubuhmu." Sehun mengambil gelas dan minum dengan pelan.

"Sama sepertimu. Aku terbangun. Taozi pulang ke rumahnya tadi setelah makan malam. Ayahnya memintanya untuk bermalam di rumah." Kris mengangkat bahu.

"Kapan kau akan menikah, Hyung? Oh ayolah Tao bahkan sudah hampir lulus. Walau kau sudah mengubahnya sebagai salah satu dari kita, tetapi dia masih belum resmi di mata publik."

"Tetap panggil dia Hyung, Sehun." Kris menatap Sehun kesal. "Walau kau lebih tua beberapa puluh tahun darinya, tetap saja dia akan menjadi Hyungmu karena aku akan menikahinya."

"Kau AKAN menikahinya. Bukan kau SUDAH menikahinya." Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Terserah. Tapi aku akan menikahinya dua bulan dari sekarang. Berdoa saja tak ada kejadian parah yang menimpa kita." Kris tersenyum di balik cangkir yang menutupi bibirnya.

"Ya, cepat-cepatlah menikah dan pindah rumah agar tidak ada bau menyengat feromonmu lagi yang mengundang banyak mahluk-mahluk betina kesini." Sehun berujar malas dan Kris hampir melemparnya dengan cangkir.

"Dasar tidak sopan." Gerutu Kris. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau akan mempertahankan rusa kecil itu? Mempertahankan untuk tidak menandainya dan meresmikannya sebagai salah satu bagian dari kita?" tanya Kris.

"Entahlah, Hyung. Dia adalah rusa. Kalau kau mengerti maksudku." Sehun mengangkat bahunya. "Aroma tubuhnya berbeda, Hyung. Kau sendiri dapat merasakannya juga, kan? Aku takut aku tak dapat menahannya. Dia belum dua puluh tahun. Dia masih delapan belas. Aku tak dapat mengubahnya secepat itu, Hyung. Dia juga bukan murni keturunan."

"Hey, hey, tenang, Sehun." Kris menyuruh Sehun duduk di sampingnya lalu dia menatap adiknya yang paling muda. Dia memegang kedua bahu adiknya yang terkulai lemas lalu mulai berbicara.

"Dengar. Aku yakin kau dapat menjaganya. Kau dilahirkan begitu kuat. Seperti aku. Kita sama. Liar, dingin, dan kuat. Kita yang terkuat disini. Dan mate kita yang paling rapuh. Tao dapat mematahkan tulangnya sendiri dengan hanya menabrak meja, Hun. Kau tau itu. Luhan—feromonnya terlalu menguar. Terlalu banyak **bagian dari kita **yang menginginkannya. Menghindarinya bukan hal yang benar. Kau harus melindunginya." Kris berbicara dengan pelan dan penuh penekanan. "Buat dia dekat denganmu. Sedekat yang kau bisa." Kris mengangguk meyakinkan adiknya.

.

.

Luhan menggeliat. Dia menggulung tubuhnya karena merasakan dingin di tubuhnya. Dia merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah sumber panas ketika merasakan ada panas menguar.

Luhan semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke rasa panas itu. Menghirup aroma menenangkan yang tiba-tiba saja menguar di sekelilingnya lalu bersandar nyaman dalam kenyamanan. Begitu tenang, begitu nyaman, dan Luhan merasa terlindungi.

Tunggu, bersandar?

Matanya terbuka detik itu juga dan segala mimpinya tertarik kedalam kesadaran. Dia perlahan mendongak.

Tidak ada apapun.

Hanya ada bantalnya.

Luhan mendesah lega. Ternyata bukan apa-apa. Luhan memeluk bantalnya lagi lalu memejamkan matanya dan kembali tidur lelap.

Sehun terkekeh tanpa suara di atas sofa. Untungnya dia dapat bergerak tanpa menimbulkan suara apapun. Dan Luhan bahkan tidak sadar dia turun ranjang tadi. Beberapa menit berlalu dan Sehun hanya memperhatikan Luhan dari atas sofa. Sehun menanti nafas Luhan berhembus teratur; tanda Luhan sudah terlelap lagi.

Sehun berjalan pelan dan berusaha tanpa suara ke arah ranjang Luhan. Dia berjongkok dan memperhatikan wajah matenya. Sehun tersenyum, hampir mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai wajah polos itu namun dia menahannya dan hanya memperhatikan pahatan indah didepannya.

Luhan mengerang dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada bantal. Sehun mengerenyit bingung. Dia bahkan tak merasa kedinginan sedikitpun. Sehun perlahan menggantikan bantal yang dipeluk Luhan menjadi dirinya. Luhan menggeliat nyaman dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di dada Sehun.

Jantung Sehun berdetak tak karuan. Terlalu cepat dan keras hingga Sehun takut Luhan akan terbangun karena Luhan bersandar tepat diatasnya. Sehun tersenyum dan memberanikan dirinya memeluk pinggang kecil pemuda manis itu.

Luhan melenguh nyaman dan melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar pinggang Sehun. Sehun berjengit kaget dan nyaris menarik dirinya karena dia takut Luhan terbangun tapi kemudian dia menyadari kalau Luhan belum bangun. Rusa manis itu masih terlelap. Mungkin dia sangat kelelahan hari ini. Sehun mengecup ringan rambut halus yang berada di bawah dagunya. Nyaris tak tersentuh karena dia takut sentuhannya akan membangunkan Luhan.

Panas tubuh Sehun perlahan menguar dengan sendirinya, melingkupi tubuh Luhan; membuatnya hangat.

Sehun menemani Luhan hingga pukul lima subuh dan beberapa menit setelah Sehun pergi, Luhan terbangun dengan perasaan bingung dan kehilangan.

.

.

"Kau ke rumahnya semalam?" tanya Joonmyeon. Yixing—yang sedang mengoleskan margarin ke atas rotinya—menoleh ke arah Joonmyeon. Sehun mendongak, menatap Joonmyeon.

"Ya. Aku kesana semalam. Untungnya aku tak menemukan bau aneh di kamarnya." Sehun melanjutkan acara sarapannya.

"Jadi penguntitnya tidak masuk ke rumah, ya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ya. Mereka mungkin hanya ingin mengetahui dimana Luhan tinggal."

"Tapi tetap saja itu gawat kan? Penguntit itu sudah tau rumah Luhan. Bisa saja satu waktu dia memanfaatkannya." Chanyeol mendesah frustasi.

"Setidaknya dia belum bertindak sekarang."

"Jadi kau menunggunya untuk bertindak dulu, begitu? Percayalah, kau tak akan suka ketika mate-mu diganggu." Kris menggeleng dengan wajah mengerenyit.

.

.

"Gege." Panggil seorang pria cantik yang mengenakan ball gown berwarna merah marun pada seorang pria tinggi dengan setelan jas mahalnya.

"Ada apa, Sayang?" tanyanya ketika berbalik dan menemukan istrinya berdiri disana dan memasang wajah khawatir luar biasa.

"Ta—tadi Jae-Eon meneleponku. Dia bilang Sehun sedang ada masalah. Bukan, bukan Sehun. Tapi matenya, Luhan. Dia diikuti seseorang. Atau beberapa orang."

"Benarkah? Untuk apa?"

"Aku tidak tau. Dan yang mengikuti Luhan—mengeluarkan geraman tertahan."

Mata Hankyung membulat ketika mendengar Heechul mengatakannya dengan lirih.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

HAI HAIIIIII

Senangnya bisa update lagi~~

Udah seminggu ya ga update? Haqhaq

Belum pada lupa sama ceritanya kan ya QAQ

Oiya maaf chap kemarin pendek (banget) ya n(_ _)n

Iya, tau saya tau, saya lagi badmood banget soalnya

Udah gabergairah nulis kemarin tuh wkwk

Tp trus pas ngeliat review, favs, sama follower, jd gaenak juga karena udah lama ga update kan ampe belumut

Ini fic paling ngaret dari semuanya kan wkwkwk

Dan saya juga tau rasanya digantungin :') apalagi di php in ama author ketika ff discont atau berbulan bulan ga update :')

Makanya saya gaenak sama semua yang baca ff ini dan yang nungguin (PEDE parpar ini) ff ini wkwk

MAAF YA HIKS HIKS SAYA EMANG BUKAN ORANG SEMPURNA TTATT

Udah panjang belum? Panjangan A/N nya keknya ya

Oiya kemarin ada yg minta Chanbaeknya dibanyakin ya? Asaan udah banyak -3- saya malah prihatin sama Chenmin karena saya pribadi bingung mau nempatin dimana :'D

Terima kasih banyak buat kamu—iya, kamu!—yang udah nyempetin baca :D

Review?


	8. Chapter 7--A Wolf

Mysterious One

.

.

.

Chapter 7—A Wolf

.

.

.

Author: Kim Aluna

Main Casts: Oh Sehun, Lu Han

Other Casts: All Member EXO and other

Rate: T

Length: Chaptered

.

.

.

Disclaimer:

All Casts belongs to God and theirselves

.

.

.

Summary:

Menjadi murid penerima beasiswa di sekolah yang lumayan bagus di kota kecil sangat sulit kan? Beradaptasi, menerima kebudayaan lokal, berinteraksi dengan cara mereka, belum lagi, bertemu seseorang misterius yang selalu memperhatikanmu setiap saat.

.

.

.

Warning:

Typo, alur berantakan, update ngaret, fanfiksi gajelas, patut ditanyakan kejelasannya/? All official pairing

.

.

.

Author's Note:

Allahuakbar. Gakerasa kurang lebih duabulan ga update huhu. Sedi mz. Maafkan saya maafkan saya huhu. Dan pls jan anggep saya sombong ya karena gapernah bales review :') saya gatau gimans caranya kalo bales review dari hape karena saya gapernah bisa on ffn lewat laptop :')

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Luhan merasa diawasi dan diikuti oleh entah siapa. Yang pasti, Luhan yakin kalau yang mengikutinya adalah seekor hewan buas—atau bahkan beberapa ekor. Luhan semakin was-was dari hari ke hari. Dia bahkan ragu untuk sekedar menyiram bunganya di taman belakang lagi sekarang karena beberapa hari ini juga langit mendung.

Ibunya berusaha memberitahunya kalau tidak ada apa-apa. Ibunya juga berjanji kalau dia akan melindungi Luhan jika itu benar hewan buas. Tapi tetap saja Luhan takut. Dia sering menemukan dirinya menjadi sangat berlebihan jika ada suara sekecil apapun saat dia berjalan pulang ke rumah.

Sehun tentu saja memperhatikan rusa kecilnya yang selalu diliputi rasa ketakutan itu. Sehun juga takut kalau ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi padanya jika Sehun lengah sedikit saja.

"Berhentilah menatap rusamu jika kau tak ingin kepalanya bolong karena kau menatapnya terus sedari tadi, Oh." Jongin terkekeh setelahnya, membuat Sehun mendelik kesal kearahnya.

"Aku takut dia akan menghilang jika aku berhenti menatapnya, Jongin." Sehun berkata dengan sebal.

"Hey! Panggil aku hyung! Dan dia sedang bersama kekasihku, Sehun-a, tenanglah." Jongin memutar bola matanya jengah. Jongin ikut melemparkan pandangannya ke arah dua orang yang sedang mengobrol santai di ruang klub vokal. Baekhyun sedang asik bercanda bersama Joonmyeon di sudut satunya sambil mengamati pergerakan Luhan.

"Lihat? Dia begitu rapuh. Aku tidak tau mengapa dia bisa serapuh itu. Padahal _Eomma_ sangat kuat hingga bisa mengandungnya kan?" gumam Sehun.

"Kalau ibunya benar-benar kuat, aku yakin dia akan kuat merawat anaknya sendiri saat itu, Hun-a." Jongin bergumam dan Sehun mengangguk.

"Yeah. Benar juga." Gumamnya.

.

.

Luhan pikir, Kyungsoo asik dijadikan teman. Tapi masalahnya, apa dia mau berteman dengan Luhan? Itulah masalah yang sedari tadi dipikirkannya. Tapi semua pemikirannya buyar ketika saat istirahat eskul, Kyungsoo datang padanya dengan senyum manis dan menyodorkan sekotak bekal berisi kue manis.

"Mau? Aku membuatnya di rumah tadi." Kyungsoo meletakkan kotak bekalnya diantara dia dan Luhan. Luhan menjulurkan tangannya.

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu. Aku menawarimu tadi." Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Terima kasih, Kyungsoo." Luhan tersenyum.

"Sama-sama. Ah kau begitu cangung kepadaku. Apa aku bukan teman yang baik?" Kyungsoo mengeluh dan Luhan jadi kelabakan sendiri.

"Bu-Bukan begitu! u-uhm itu, kupikir tadinya takkan ada yang menyapaku bahkan memberikanku bekal mereka sepertimu. Karena yeah, kau tau, aku hanya anak beruntung dimata mereka." Luhan mencoba menjelaskan dan Kyungsoo nyaris terbahak.

"Tentu saja kau bisa masuk sini berarti kau adalah anak yang hebat! Kau sangat pintar, Luhan." Luhan tersipu mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih, Kyungsoo."

"Kau terlalu banyak mengucapkan terima kasih. Seakan aku memberikanmu hal yang sangat mahal saja." Kyungsoo tertawa lagi.

"Kyung-ie-yaaa~ aku mau cupcake strawberry~!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja muncul diantara mereka. Kyungsoo memandangnya dan memutar bola matanya malas sedangkan Luhan menatapnya dengan penasaran.

"Halo, Luhan-ieee~!" sapa Baekhyun dengan riang.

"A-ah, hai, Baekhyun." Sapa Luhan sambil melambai. Baekhyun berdecak.

"Cangung sekali." Keluhnya.

"Jangan membuatnya takut, Baekhyun. Lihat? Dia takut." Kyungsoo mendelik.

"Aku tidak membuatnya takut!" protesnya.

Dan perkelahian kecil menggelikan itu masih berlanjut.

.

.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar. Aku tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Culik saja dia atau lebih halusnya, bujuk dia agar mengikuti kalian ke istana. Kita akan membuat raja percaya pada kita bahwa dia bukan **ras** kita. Sama seperti yang lainnya."

"Tenanglah, Yang Mulia. Aku sudah mengutus dua orang untuk mengawasinya seminggu ini." Seorang wanita yang mengenakan dress merah menyala dengan jubah hitam panjangnya berkata dengan anggun.

"Bagus. Sekarang cepat suruh mereka membawa manusia itu ke istana!"

"Baik, Yang Mulia."

.

.

Heechul tiba-tiba saja merasakan dadanya berdegup dengan kencang. Dia terbangun dan terduduk begitu saja di atas ranjang mewahnya. Hankyung mengerang dan menarik pinggangnya lagi untuk di peluk.

"Tidak, Ge. Aku merasakan kepanikan Jaejoong. Kau dengar? Jaejoong panik. Aku tau dia merasakan sesuatu." Heechul langsung bangkit dan menyambar jubah tidur satin-nya dan langsung mencari telepon genggamnya.

"Jae? Apa ada yang terjadi?"

"Luhan! Aku tau ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padanya. Aku juga tidak merasakan ada Sehun disekitarnya! Oh Tuhan. Aku panik sekali!" Heechul yakin Jaejoong sedang menangis sekarang di dekapan Yunho yang sedang menelepon anak-anaknya.

Heechul sekilas melihat bayangan yang dilihat Jaejoong. Luhan yang pulang sendirian ditemani beberapa bayangan gelap di sekitarnya.

Dia tau ini tidak bagus.

Konsentrasinya buyar ketika dia merasakan nafas suaminya di leher terbukanya.

"Ada apa, hmm? Kenapa kau sepanik ini?" tanya Hankyung santai.

"Ge, kau bilang kau sudah mengirimkan beberapa pengawal untuk mengawal Luhan, kan?" tanya Heechul, menatap suaminya dengan pandangan memicing.

"Uhm—itu, sebenarnya..."

.

.

"Sial. Seharusnya aku tidak mengurusi bola-bola sialan itu di lapangan basket." Sehun berlari dengan cepat melewati setiap lorong eskul.

Ibunya baru saja menelepon dan dia jadi begitu panik hingga tak dapat memikirkan hal lain selain 'dia-harus-menemukan-mate-kecilnya-secepat-mungkin'.

Dia masih terus menghubungi saudara-saudaranya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tadi berjalan bersamanya hingga gerbang sekolah tapi kemudian Luhan kembali ke dalam sekolah untuk mengambil bukunya yang tertinggal di loker. Ini menyebalkan dan Sehun serasa ingin mati saja.

Joonmyeon bilang dia segera mengecek kelas Luhan dan tak ada siapapun kecuali beberapa anak perempuan yang sedang melakukan cover dance.

Sehun benar-benar ingin menenggelamkan dirinya ke sungai setelah ini jika dia melihat Luhan terluka sedikit saja.

Dia akhirnya pergi ke atap untuk melihat dimanakah rusanya berada. Tapi nihil, dia tetap tak dapat menemukannya dimanapun. Tertutup rerimbunan pepohonan dan Sehun membenci pohon karena ini.

Kris bilang dia belum melihat Luhan dan Sehun semakin khawatir karenanya.

Semoga saja Luhan baik-baik saja.

Yeah, semoga saja.

Sehun masih bisa berharap, setidaknya sebelum dia mendengar suara ketakutan matenya.

.

.

Minseok sedang berada di pasar swalayan bersama Mindae di gendongannya sebelum telepon genggamnya berbunyi. Mindae dia biarkan memainkan rambutnya sedangkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas memegang teleponnya.

"Ada apa, Jongdae?"

"Aku hanya ingin berkata satu hal. Dan tolong lakukan dengan cepat. Tolong cari keberadaan Luhan. Aku tidak tau kenapa Sehun sepanik itu—" dan Jongdae masih berkata panjang lebar sedangkan Minseok sudah memejamkan matanya dan dia mulai menyusuri jalan-jalan yang mungkin dilalui Luhan—setidaknya yang dekat dengan sekolahnya.

"Jongdae. Tenang, hey. Aku sudah menemukannya. Dia ada di jalan menuju istana. Empat ratus meter sebelum lapangan besar di depan istana Siwon."

"Terima kasih, aku mencintaimu." Dan sebelum Minseok sempat menjawab, telepon terputus.

"Ada apasih. Sangat aneh." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil meneruskan melangkah mencari bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkannya.

.

.

Luhan tidak tau kalau dia diikuti sampai akhirnya dia mendengar derap langkah yang semakin cepat ke arahnya. Luhan tak berani berbalik dan dia secara reflek langsung berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Dia sudah tidak ingin memikirkan siapa yang mengejarnya saat ini karena yang dipikirkannya saat ini hanyalah lari sejauh mungkin dari segerombolan orang dibelakangnya.

Luhan sudah tidak dapat berpikir untuk menelepon ibunya atau mengingat jalan menuju rumahnya. Dia hanya menyusuri jalan paling lebar yang ada di hadapannya yang membelah hutan lebat di sisi-sisinya. Dia tak tau dia melangkah kemana tetapi mana peduli dia jika itu dapat membuatnya bebas dari gerombolan orang itu?

Luhan merasakan mereka semakin dekat dan dia berteriak ketakutan, sekuat yang dia bisa.

Beberapa puluh langkah setelahnya dia merasakan tubuhnya berada dalam rengkuhan seseorang dan tubuhnya sedikit terangkat dari tanah sebelum geraman tertahan yang berat dan berbahaya menggema di sebelahnya.

"Berani-beraninya kalian mengejarnya." Ucap seseorang yang merengkuh Luhan dengan nada dingin dan berbahaya. Segerombol orang yang tadi mengejarnya mengambil langkah mundur secara teratur, mulai takut terhadap gertakan tadi.

"Kami diutus oleh _Alfa._ Dia adalah pemimpin kami." Salah satu orang mempertahankan posisinya dan mengambil langkah kedepan, berlagak berani.

"Yeah. Dan bilang pada _Alfa_-mu untuk tidak mengganggu **mate**-ku lagi." Sehun berkata dengan dingin. "Sekarang, pergi dari sini."

Luhan bersumpah dia seperti melihat sihir tadi. Segerombol orang tadi tiba-tiba saja hilang secepat angin—berbalik dan menghilang ditengah rimbunnya pepohonan. Tidak mungkin orang bisa pergi dan menghilang secepat itu.

Luhan mendongak dan mendapati wajah Sehun hanya beberapa senti diatas wajahnya. Tubuhnya masih belum menyentuh tanah dan dia nyaman-nyaman saja dalam posisi ini. Mata Sehun berangsur membaik dan tidak terlalu mengintimidasi. Dia lega dengan fakta yang baru dia temukan itu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Anggap saja semua yang tadi kau lihat itu tak pernah terjadi, oke?" Sehun berkata dengan cepat ketika dia memutus kontak matanya dengan Luhan. "Sekarang tutup matamu dan jangan buka sebelum aku menyuruhmu membukanya." Luhan mengangguk dan lalu memejamkan matanya sebelum dia merasakan tubuhnya berada di gendongan Sehun. Dia terkesiap dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun—matanya reflek membuka.

"Sudah kubilang tutup matamu, Luhan." Sehun nyaris menggeram karena panik dan kalut namun dia masih bisa menahannya.

"Aku hanya terkejut. Maafkan aku." Luhan memejamkan matanya erat-erat dan mengeratkan rangkulannya pada leher dan bahu Sehun ketika merasakan angin kencang menerpa tubuhnya. Dia meletakkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sehun dan untungnya wangi tubuh Sehun mengalihkan semua atensi Luhan pada dunia. Sehun mengeratkan pegangannya pada tubuh Luhan yang berada di gendongannya ketika dia merasakan nafas hangat menggelitik di lehernya.

Beberapa detik dan mereka sampai di beranda depan rumah Luhan. Luhan langsung membuka matanya ketika dia tidak merasakan angin kencang lagi dan dia terperangah ketika dia sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. Lidahnya bahkan terlalu kelu untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata ataupun bertanya pada Sehun. Sehun belum menurunkan tubuhnya.

Dia berjalan pelan ke arah pintu rumah Luhan dan mengetuknya perlahan.

.

.

"Jadi Jongdae, sebenarnya tadi ada apa? Kau tau, kau sangat aneh tadi." Minseok meletakkan makanan di atas meja makan. Setidaknya mereka harus terbiasa menjadi _manusia _karena Jongdae banyak melakukan perjamuan makan malam dengan perusahaan dan tentu mereka ingin meninggalkan kesan yang baik.

"Sehun dengan panik menelepon kami berlima dan menanyakan keberadaan Luhan. Tentu saja aku tidak tau. Tapi kemudian aku mengingatmu dan aku meneleponmu." Jongdae menyumpit pangsit isi ayam lembut ke mulutnya. Gurih langsung memenuhi rongga mulutnya.

Mindae memegang sendoknya dengan semangat ketika melihat ayahnya menikmati masakan ibunya. Dia lalu tertawa bahagia dan mendekatkan mangkuk miliknya ke dirinya sendiri. Minseok menambahkan sedikit nasi ke dalam mangkuk Mindae dan Mindae mengerang karenanya.

"Yeah dan beruntung aku tidak ikut panik tadi sehingga masih bisa fokus mencari Luhan. Berterima kasihlah pada Mindae karena dia memberi ketenangan padaku tadi." Mindae tertawa khas anak berumur dua bulan.

"Terima kasih, Sayangku. Aku mencintai kalian." Jongdae mengecup bibir Minseok dan pipi Mindae setelahnya.

.

.

"Jadi tadi Luhan sempat hilang dari pengawasan?" tanya Yixing. Tangannya membuat pola-pola abstrak di dada Joonmyeon. Suaranya lirih, tak ingin membuat orang tuanya bangun di kamar sebelah.

"Yeah, begitulah. Kau tidak tau betapa paniknya si bungsu. Dia benar-benar ketakutan. Aku bahkan bisa membayangkan raut wajahnya saat ini." Joonmyeon terkekeh pelan. Tangannya yang bebas membelai pipi Yixing. Tangan satunya dijadikan bantalan nyaman kepala Yixing.

Yixing pulang hari ini. Orang tuanya pulang dan dia ingin memasak untuk keluarganya. Joonmyeon baru sempat datang ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh yang dimana orang tua Yixing sudah jatuh terlelap. Jadi dia hanya menemani Yixing di kamarnya. Lampu yang menyala hanya lampu nakas dan mereka tidak masalah dengan itu.

"Aku yakin tidak akan jauh dari raut wajahmu saat aku mengalami kehilangan darah yang sangat banyak dua tahun lalu. Benar?" ekspresi khawatir tergambar di benak Yixing. Yixing koma waktu itu dan Joonmyeon menangis karenanya. Wajahnya pucat dan seakan dia tak mampu lagi berdiri. Tiba-tiba saja Yixing merasakan lembut di atas bibirnya sendiri.

Joonmyeon menciumnya lembut dan lama sebelum akhirnya melepasnya dan berkata dengan nada berat, "Kau lupa kalau saat ini aku bisa melihat isi pikiranmu hmm? Aku tidak ingin mengingat momen menyeramkan itu, Sayang." Joonmyeon berbisik diatas bibir Yixing.

"Ah ya kau benar. Maafkan aku, Myeon-ie." Yixing mengelus rahang itu sayang. "Tapi buktinya aku bisa bertahan di sisimu kan?"

"Terima kasih telah bertahan, Sayang." Joonmyeon membawa Yixing kedalam ciumannya lagi.

.

.

"Aku tau sebenarnya ada yang kalian sembunyikan dariku. Jadi, apa itu?" Luhan menatap ibunya dan Sehun bergantian. Dia memicingkan matanya dengan kesal.

"Mom tidak menyembunyikan apapun, Lu." Mrs. Lu memutar matanya jengah—sedikit meyakinkan putranya bahwa dia tak menyembunyikan apapun.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Luhan dan menodong Sehun dengan dagunya.

"Habiskan makanmu dan kita bicara berdua. Boleh kan Bu?" tanya Sehun kepada Mrs. Lu.

"Tentu, Hun-a." Mrs. Lu tersenyum dan mereka meneruskan makan malam mereka dalam diam.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut mencari Luhan seperti yang lain, Yeol? Kukira kau akan ikut bersama Sehun tadi setelah membersihkan lapangan basket." Baekhyun berpegangan erat di besi ayunan. Dia sedang berada di atas pangkuan erat Chanyeol yang berada di atas ayunan sekarang.

Malam yang indah dan cerah dipadukan gelapnya hutan di belakang mereka bahkan menjadi suasana yang pas bagi mereka untuk bercengkrama. Ayunan ini dibuat oleh Chanyeol sendiri untuk Baekhyun ketika Baekhyun pertama kali datang kesini. Chanyeol membuatkan satu ayunan di dahan besar pohon akasia di belakang rumah kediaman Jung.

"Karena aku tau Sehun akan menemukannya lebih cepat sendiri dibanding denganku. Bahkan dia sudah berlari ke arah Luhan sebelum aku sampai digerbang sekolah." Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku senang Sehun dapat menemukan Luhan." Baekhyun bersandar pada dada Chanyeol. "Omong-omong Chan, aku takut kalau kita akan jatuh." Baekhyun berpegangan lebih erat karena ayunan ini memang lumayan tinggi.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menggunakan kekuatanku kalau kau masih ketakutan bahkan setelah aku memeluk erat pinggangmu." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan dan mulai membuat tali yang seolah menjadi pengaman mereka.

"Kurasa ini cukup membantu kan?" Chanyeol terkekeh lalu menghirup aroma mate-nya.

"Terima kasih. Aku merasa jauh lebih aman sekarang. Kurasa sudah lama sekali malam tidak setenang ini." Baekhyun bergumam.

"Hmm, kau benar. Biasanya rumah ini akan selalu ribut, iya kan?" Chanyeol mulai menghisap pelan leher Baekhyun.

"Yeah. Benar sekali." Baekhyun memberikan akses ke Chanyeol untuk menghisap lehernya lebih dalam.

"Kau harus cepat-cepat lulus dan aku akan menikahimu." Chanyeol semakin semangat membuat tanda di bahunya. "Aku sudah tidak bisa mentolerir hasratku padamu lagi, Sayang." Chanyeol berucap rendah.

"Dasar mesum." Baekhyun menarik kepala Chanyeol menjauh dan membuahkan protes keras dari sang kekasih. "Aku baru berumur delapan belas kalau kau tidak ingat." Baekhyun mengelak.

"Yeah. Delapan belas tahun untuk berapa ratus tahun hmm?" Chanyeol menggeram rendah. "Beberapa bulan lagi kau akan menjadi dua puluh tahun dan aku akan benar-benar menikahimu."

"Silahkan menunggu, Mr. Park." Setelahnya leher Baekhyun sudah habis dilahap Chanyeol.

.

.

"Aku tau kau berbeda denganku. Apa aku salah?" tanya Luhan ketika mereka hanya berbaring berdua di karpet kamar Luhan. Memandang langit-langit yang membosankan.

"Ya. Kau benar."

"Apa kau berbahaya? Maksudku, kau bersuhu lebih panas dariku sekarang." Luhan mengulurkan jari telunjuknya di sepanjang lengan kanan Sehun.

"Aku bisa berbahaya, jika kau mau." Sehun merangkak ke atas tubuh Luhan. "Aku bisa mencabikmu jika kau mau. Aku bisa membuatmu kehabisan darah, jika kau mau." Sehun berbisik.

"S-Sehun." Luhan mendorong dada Sehun yang berada di atasnya dengan gugup. Sehun menjatuhkan dirinya ke sebelah Luhan lagi.

"Apa kau takut sekarang?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak takut."

"Benarkah? Kau lebih berani dari yang kubayangkan."

"Terima kasih. Jadi, kau ini apa?" Luhan menatap Sehun yang sedang menatapnya. Mereka bertatapan dalam selama beberapa puluh detik sebelum akhirnya Sehun tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Perkenalkan, Aku Jung—Oh—Sehun. Keturunan murni greywolf dari klan Jung Yang Terhormat." Sehun mengecup punggung tangan Luhan lama.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

YEAH AKHIRNYA INI CHAP SELESE JUGAAAA

TEHUN UDAH NGAKU TUUUUHHH

Seneng ga seneng gaaaaa?

Makasih banget ya udh nungguin ini ff ampe lumutan ;-;

Eh ada yang nunggu kan ya? xD

Gimana kesan pesan baca ini chap? Wkwk

Serius ya saya tuh tadinya pengen banget post ini sebelum lebaran.. soalnyakan lagi liburan tuh.. orang pasti butuh hiburan menyegarkan cem ff (apasih) tp apalah daya saya melawan malas yang mendera wkwk akhirnya baru selese sekarang waks

Terima kasih sudah membaca ya apalagi yang review, follow, dan fav huhu kalian penyemangat bangeeeetttt

Review?


	9. Chapter 8--Close

Mysterious One

.

.

.

Chapter 8—Close

.

.

.

Author: Kim Aluna

Main Casts: Oh Sehun, Lu Han

Other Casts: All Member EXO and other

Rate: T

Length: Chaptered

.

.

.

Disclaimer:

All Casts belongs to God and theirselves

.

.

.

Summary:

Menjadi murid penerima beasiswa di sekolah yang lumayan bagus di kota kecil sangat sulit kan? Beradaptasi, menerima kebudayaan lokal, berinteraksi dengan cara mereka, belum lagi, bertemu seseorang misterius yang selalu memperhatikanmu setiap saat.

.

.

.

Warning:

Typo, alur berantakan, update ngaret, fanfiksi gajelas, patut ditanyakan kejelasannya/? All official pairing

.

.

.

Author's Note:

Hai kalian... btw kata close diatas bukan tutup ya maksudnya dekat wkwk bodo deh ya bener apa gak/? Dan ya, maaf banget saya ga update berbulan-bulan, nebar-nebar janji palsu huhu, sejujurnya saya udah kehilangan feel (yang bener-bener ilang) buat nulis ff exo lagi, gatau kenapa jadi yah ini aja dipaksa :')

.

.

.

"Apa kau takut sekarang?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak takut."

"Benarkah? Kau lebih berani dari yang kubayangkan."

"Terima kasih. Jadi, kau ini apa?" Luhan menatap Sehun yang sedang menatapnya. Mereka bertatapan dalam selama beberapa puluh detik sebelum akhirnya Sehun tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Perkenalkan, Aku Jung—Oh—Sehun. Keturunan murni greywolf dari klan Jung Yang Terhormat." Sehun mengecup punggung tangan Luhan lama. Pipi Luhan memerah malu tetapi tetap membiarkan tangannya berada dalam genggaman Sehun.

Sehun melepaskan tangan Luhan, mengangkat pandang ke arah wajah Luhan yang memerah dan dia tersenyum kemudian.

"Kau terkejut?" tanya Sehun senang.

"Tidak terlalu. Aku lebih terkejut pada sikapmu barusan." Luhan mencoba mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya. Nafasnya seperti tercekat di tenggorokan ketika mengatakannya dan dia duduk; mencoba menetralkan nafasnya sendiri.

"Perlukah aku meminta maaf untuk keterkejutanmu?" Sehun menahan senyumnya agar tidak melebar lagi atau mulutnya bisa robek sekarang.

Luhan menimbang-nimbang apakah dia harus menjawab tidak untuk pertanyaan Sehun barusan tetapi dia tidak merasa bahwa perlakuan Sehun tadi tidak membuatnya kesal, marah, sedih, atau apapun itu. Dia malah merasa...senang? Semacam itu.

"Tidak." Jawab Luhan akhirnya.

"Baiklah." Sehun mengangguk pelan—masih dalam posisi berbaringnya—lalu hening. Tak ada yang memulai percakapan namun mereka merasa nyaman dengan keheningan yang hangat seperti ini.

Sehun mulai berpikir apa dia harus belajar kekuatan seperti Joonmyeon juga agar dia dapat membaca pikiran Luhan atau tidak. Dia berpikir bagaimana dia tau cara apa yang Luhan suka ketika dia menyatakan Luhan sebagai mate-nya nanti? Apakah dia harus melakukannya seperti adegan drama yang ada di film-film—yang sayangnya—sering ditonton oleh Yixing dan Eomma?

Sehun larut dalam pikirannya sendiri sebelum akhirnya fokusnya pecah ketika dia mendengar Luhan yang berbaring lagi di sampingnya. Luhan berbalik dan membuat mereka saling berhadapan. Mata Luhan yang hitam bening dan indah itu menatapnya dalam, menelusuri lekukan wajah Sehun.

"Ada apa?" Sehun harus menelan liurnya dengan berat sebelum bertanya kalimat sederhana seperti itu.

"Tolong biarkan aku memperhatikanmu dari dekat sebentar saja." Luhan memohon dan Sehun mengijinkan.

Sehun ikut menatap wajah Luhan. Menatap pahatan sempurna yang membentuk wajah sedemikian rupawan—cantik lebih tepatnya—pada mahluk di depannya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau mahluk seindah dan se-langka dia akan menjadi mate-nya.

"Mengapa aku tidak melihat taringmu ketika kau berbicara? Tidakkah serigala memiliki taring?" tanya Luhan. "Mengapa taringmu tidak seperti serigala? Mengapa taringmu terlihat sama seperti manusia?"

Sehun sempat terperangah sebentar sebelum terkekeh senang mendengar pertanyaan macam itu dari Luhan.

"Yeah, kau tidak akan melihatnya jika aku masih dalam mode manusia. Kau akan melihatnya ketika aku dalam mode _lain_."

"Benarkah?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

Sehun hanya mengangguk; tidak berani membayangkan reaksi Luhan jika melihatnya dalam mode lain.

"Aku penasaran."

"Penasaran tentang?"

"Semua tentangmu." Mata Luhan berbinar ketika mengatakannya, membuat Sehun kehilangan kata-kata. Sehun berdehem sebentar sebelum akhirnya berkata,

"Baiklah. Besok pagi aku akan mengajakmu berjalan-jalan. Bagaimana?" tawar Sehun. Dan dia seakan ingin menampar bibirnya sendiri. Bagaimana jika Luhan menolak?

"Aku mau!" ucapnya antusias.

Dan Sehun sempat tercengang untuk beberapa saat.

.

.

Di _rumah_ hanya tersisa Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Kris. Yeah, yang lain sibuk dengan dunianya. Tao, Yixing, dan Kyungsoo pulang ke rumah hari ini. Joonmyeon baru saja melesat ke rumah Yixing. Jongin belum pulang dari studio menari. Sehun belum pulang dari rumah Luhan.

"Ah ya, mengapa diantara kalian tidak ada yang menelepon Sehun? Bagaimana kalau dia dalam bahaya?" tanya Baekhyun. Kris mengangkat bahu dengan cuek sebelum meminum teh hangatnya sambil menonton tayangan televisi.

"Aku akan meneleponnya kalau begitu." Baekhyun baru akan beranjak dari sofa empuk di depan televisi ketika pintu depan terbuka dan menampilkan wajah Sehun yang bahagia.

Sehun berlari ke arah Baekhyun yang berdiri di depan televisi dan langsung memeluknya erat.

"Uh-oh, Sehun-ie Sayang, ada apa, hmm?" Baekhyun mengelus lembut _adik_-nya yang mengusap-usapkan wajahnya di pundak sempit Baekhyun.

"Huaaaaa aku senang sekali hingga rasanya ingin menangis~!" dia berucap manja lalu menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk di pangkuannya di atas sofa. Baekhyun tertawa manis lalu mengusap puncak kepala Sehun.

"Pangeran dingin menangis itu tidak keren tau!" Baekhyun menggoda Sehun. "Ada apa memangnya hmm?" Baekhyun mengelus lembut rambut Sehun lagi.

"Luhan menerima ajakan kencanku." Sehun memasang wajah bahagianya lagi. Ekspresi wajah Baekhyun berubah antusias.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Tentu saja!" Sehun mengangguk semangat dan mereka terlarut dalam obrolan seru.

Chanyeol memperhatikan mereka dari dapur sambil membuat susu hangat untuk _kekasih_ dan adiknya.

"Nah sekarang kedua orang tersayangku minum susu dulu oke? Kalian berdua tau kalian membutuhkan kalsium—yang walaupun kita harus berjuang untuk mendapatkannya—untuk terus mengokohkan tulang kita kan? Tidak bukan kita, tapi _kalian_." Chanyeol meletakkan dua gelas susu itu di atas meja tamu, membuat Sehun dan Baekhyun menatap jijik pada benda itu.

"Hentikan tatapan kalian dan minumlah susu kalian." Ucap Kris ketika melirik mereka. Chanyeol tergelak dan duduk di sebelah Kris.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang berada di dekapan Jongin; bermalasan di atas ranjang saat waktu hampir tengah malam. Keheningan menyelimuti. Jongin mengelus punggung Kyungsoo dengan lembut dan Kyungsoo membuat pola-pola abstrak di dada Jongin. Merasa nyaman dengan keheningan yang terjadi, tak ada yang berniat untuk membuka suaranya.

Sampai kemudian Kyungsoo menghela nafas lelah dan Jongin berbisik,

"Ada apa, Sayang?"

"Aku takut kalau Sehun dan Luhan akan menempuh jalan yang sulit seperti Kris-gege dan Tao. Yeah aku memang tidak tau persisnya apa saja yang mereka lewati, tetapi mendengar cerita dari kalian semua membuatku yakin kalau itu sangat sulit." Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Jongin beberapa detik sebelum kembali membaringkan kepalanya.

"Dan aku ingat bagaimana aku mendapatkanmu dulu." Jongin terkekeh.

"Mendapatkanku apanya? Yang ada kau menarik semua submissive dan membuat mereka menggeram padaku. Aku tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jadi Tao yang memiliki dominan yang punya aura sangat kuat seperti Kris-ge." Kyungsoo merengut.

"Ah ya, dan, Jongin, kalau kau masih ingat, kau nyaris meniduri salah satu wolf wanita saat itu." Kyungsoo mendengus keras.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak!" Jongin berusaha menyangkal sambil tertawa.

"Yeah teruslah menyangkal lalu aku akan membuatmu melihat rekaman itu lagi." Kyungsoo memutar bola mata malas.

"Jangan seperti itu padaku, Sayang." Jongin tertawa rendah.

Dan malam itu, di rumah Kyungsoo, mereka menghabiskan malam berdua; tanpa ada gangguan dari anggota keluarga yang lainnya.

.

.

Luhan rasanya tidak dapat tidur malam itu. Dia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan tersenyum sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut kemudian. Luhan memegang kedua pipinya sendiri.

"Uhhhhh~ Sehun benar-benar tampan." Luhan lalu berguling kesamping dan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Dia terkekeh sendiri ketika menyadari kalau tingkahnya seperti fangirl yang membayangkan idolanya yang selama ini dia puja.

"Seharusnya aku tidak bertindak seperti ini. Aku kan lelaki." Luhan merengut tapi kemudian tersenyum, "Ah tapi tadi ketika melihat wajah Sehun dari dekat, dia memang tampan sekali~ lebih tampan dari di kelas ataupun di kantin~"

Gumaman-gumaman itu berlanjut sampai ke igauan saat tidurnya dan si objek utama yang dibicarakan hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah _mate_-nya.

.

.

Minseok memakaikan baju hangat pada tubuh mungil Mindae.

"Nah, sekarang, kau suka topi rajut yang merah putih atau merah polos?" Minseok menyodorkan keduanya di depan Mindae yang kegirangan seakan menjawab Ibunya.

"Ya ya, kurasa merah putih lebih bagus. Cocok dengan sepatumu~" Minseok bersenandung kecil seraya memakaikan barang-barang itu ke tubuh bayinya.

"Kau lucu sekali Sayang~~" Jongdae mengambil alih Mindae dari tangan Minseok agar Minseok dapat bersiap. Mindae mengusapkan wajahnya ke rahang Ayahnya.

"Apa kau mengantuk hmm? Biasanya jika mengantuk kau akan mengusap wajahku." Jongdae bergumam sendiri.

"Mmmm, Ppa~!" Mindae bergumam tidak jelas sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Jongdae dan memainkan kancing kemeja Ayahnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Sayang. Ibu bersiap sebentar ya." Jongdae akhirnya mengambil tas yang berisi perlengkapan Mindae lalu berjalan ke depan pintu duluan.

Minseok menghampiri keduanya yang sudah ada di depan mobil lalu tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Sayang sudah membantuku. Maaf aku lama ya? Aku ingin menyambut Eomma dengan baik." Minseok mengecup pipi Jongdae dan mengambil alih Mindae yang sudah melingkarkan tangannya di leher Minseok.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sayang. Dan uhm, kau terlihat memukau, Minnie." Jongdae mengelus rambut Minseok dengan sayang.

"Dan sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang. Kurasa masih ada waktu sebelum Eomma dan Appa pulang nanti sore."

.

.

Luhan keluar kamarnya dengan tergesa. Dia sudah mandi dan bersiap dengan baju kasualnya dan dengan terburu-buru, dia melesat ke ruang makan. Dia pikir dia masih punya setengah jam sebelum janjinya dengan Oh Sehun. Tapi ternyata—

"Ah, Luhan sudah bangun? Ayo sarapan dulu. Sehun menunggumu dari sepuluh menit lalu."

Ah yeah, Luhan bahkan belum melakukan persiapan apapun untuk bertemu dengan sosok rupawan Oh Sehun yang nyatanya sudah ada di rumahnya.

"A-ah, iya." Luhan membalas dengan kaku sebelum menarik kursi dengan pelan.

"Ibu, aku berencana pergi bersama Luhan hari ini. Tidak jauh, mungkin hanya pinggir kota saja." Sehun menatap Mrs. Lu—yang tanpa diketahui Luhan sedang menahan senyum. Mrs. Lu berdehem sejenak untuk menyamarkan senyumnya, lalu menjawab,

"Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu. Kuharap acara kalian selesai sebelum jam makan malam tiba." Sehun tersenyum tipis pada Mrs. Lu.

"Tentu, Ibu. Aku akan membawa Luhan pulang sebelum jam makan malam."

.

.

"Kau yakin mau pulang hari ini? Maksudku, perusahaan kita disini baru saja membaik, apa kau tidak ingin melihat perkembangannya dulu beberapa hari kedepan?"

"Aku sudah terlalu merindukan rumah kita, Sayang. Kita akan kesini lagi jika ada waktu, oke?" Yunho mendekap Jaejoong erat di dadanya lalu dia menatap mata Jaejoong.

"Kau sudah siap? Omong-omong, mobil yang kupesan untuk mengantar kita ke bandara sudah menunggu kita." Mata Jaejoong sempat membesar kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Ayo pulang. Aku tidak sabar bertemu anak-anak."

.

.

Luhan tidak tau Sehun akan membawanya kemana. Sehun hanya menyuruhnya makan dengan benar karena mereka akan melakukan perjalanan yang lumayan jauh. Luhan hanya bisa menuruti apa kata Oh Sehun karena aura mengintimidasinya kuat sekali. Luhan sempat berpikir apakah dia perlu membawa beberapa lapis _sandwich_ untuk mereka tapi kemudian ternyata Ibunya telah menyiapkan beberapa roti isi tuna dan daging asap di kotak makan besar. Juga dua kotak jus jeruk.

"Um, jadi sebenarnya kita akan kemana?" Luhan melirik ke sekelilingnya. Dia tidak pernah tau kalau dia berjalan terus ke arah utara rumahnya, dia akan menemukan hutan indah seperti ini. Atau mungkin ini karena masih pagi?

"Kita akan ke sebuah tempat yang _dulu_ suka aku kunjungi ketika kecil. Tempat indah yang aku yakin kau akan suka." Sehun tersenyum tipis dan itu cukup untuk membuat Luhan menundukkan wajahnya yang panas. Dia meracau dalam hati tentang betapa bodohnya pipinya yang bisa merona hanya karena senyuman tipis Oh Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum geli melihat tingkah lucu Mate-nya. Dia menatap lurus kedepan. Dia tau area ini cukup berbahaya untuk Luhan karena dia beberapa hari ini diikuti oleh beberapa wolf penjaga yang mengintainya. Dan Sehun sekarang malah membawanya ke hutan yang dimana akan banyak hewan buas apalagi hutan ini tak pernah terjamah manusia.

.

.

"Eomma dan Appa akan sampai pukul berapa?" Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Entahlah. Kemungkinan menjelang sore. Perjalanan yang mereka tempuh kan jauh." Yixing mengangkat bahunya.

"Berarti makan siang masih belum ada Eomma dan Appa ya.." gumam Baekhyun mendesah kecewa.

Ketiganya ikut menghembuskan nafas malas.

"Jung bersaudara itu lama sekali sih. Kita menyuruh mereka membeli apa saja memang?" Kyungsoo yang mulai bosan akhirnya mengganti channel tv dengan acak. Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya sambil tetap fokus ke gadget di tangannya sambil sesekali menggumamkan lagu.

"Kurasa tidak banyak. Kita memang tidak banyak makan kan?" Baekhyun menjawab.

"Kalau kupikir memang kita meminta banyak sekali sih. Kita meminta yang aneh aneh tadi di list belanja." Yixing meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu.

"Ah benarkah?"

.

.

Memang biasanya di tengah hutan mengalir sungai yang jernih karena tidak tersentuh tangan nakal manusia. Tapi Luhan tidak pernah tau kalau sungai di tengah hutan itu akan seindah ini. Dengan air terjun kecil dan hamparan kecil bunga warna warni di pinggir sungai. Ada sehamparan rumput hijau yang diselingi dengan bunga kecil warna-warni tak jauh dari tempat Luhan berpijak saat ini.

"Kau suka?" Sehun bertanya kepada Luhan yang sedang mengamati tempat mereka berada sekarang dengan mata berbinar senang.

"Sangat! Aku sangat menyukainya! Aku memang tidak bisa berenang sih, tapi kurasa aku bisa mencelupkan kakiku disana kan? Dan astaga aku tidak menyangka di dalam hutan angker ini akan ada hamparan bunga indah!" Luhan sudah berlari kecil ke bawah—tepatnya ke hamparan rumput dan bunga tadi—sebelum Sehun menuntunnya melewati jalanan licin untuk kesana.

Sehun menengadah sebentar, mengawasi keadaan sebelum akhirnya dia ikut turun dan berdiri di sebelah Luhan.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuat kita duduk di rerumputan yang agak basah ini." Sehun bergumam. Luhan langsung duduk di hamparan rumput itu dengan tidak peduli. Sehun mengangkat bahunya lalu ikut duduk di sebelah Luhan.

Sinar matahari mulai panas karena di tempat mereka duduk sekarang tidak tertutupi pohon sampai dua meter jauhnya dari sungai. Suasana tiba-tiba saja hening. Hanya terdengar riak air dari sungai dan suara berjengit Luhan sesekali karena dia sedang mencelupkan tangannya dalam air.

"Apa serigala dapat berenang?" Luhan bertanya tiba-tiba. Sehun menoleh, berpikir sebentar lalu menjawab dengan tenang.

"Kurasa bisa, entahlah aku tidak ingat." Sehun mengendikkan bahunya. Luhan mengangguk kecil.

"Kau makan makanan manusia?" tanya Luhan lagi, kali ini tidak menatapnya.

"Aku bisa saja makan makanan manusia. Yixing-eomma suka masak makanan manusia kok. Biasanya kami hanya makan yang terbuat dari daging-dagingan. Selebihnya rasanya hambar. Kurasa seperti itu." Sehun menjawab dengan ragu.

"Jadi semua yang ada di rumahmu itu serigala?"

"Sebenarnya Tao-hyung tidak, seharusnya tidak. Tapi karena beberapa _hal_ yang terjadi, Kris-hyung terpaksa mengubahnya." Luhan terdiam, tidak tau apalagi yang harus ditanyakan. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan.

"Hanya itu yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Sehun kemudian bertanya ketika hanya keheningan yang mengisi selama beberapa menit.

"Aku tidak tau harus bertanya apa lagi. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan." Luhan mengendikkan bahu.

"Kalau begitu ceritakan tentang dirimu." Sehun meminta, merebahkan dirinya diantara hamparan rumput yang bahkan Sehun dapat melihat banyak belalang kecil yang melompat menjauhi tubuhnya.

"Aku? Kukira kau—seorang serigala—sudah tau semua tentang diriku?" Luhan menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil memeluk lututnya. Sehun hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"Baiklah. Aku Lu Han. Sejujurnya itu terdengar seperti nama orang cina. Ibuku bilang aku memang orang cina, entah bagaimana caranya. Margaku Xi kurasa. Aku tidak terlalu yakin kemana perginya ayahku—" Sehun meringis ketika mendengarnya. "—karena ibu tidak pernah membahasnya." Luhan menghela nafas sebentar.

"Rumahku—ah ya kau sudah tau letak rumahku. Aku disana sejak aku lahir, kurasa. Aku tidak begitu ingat masa kecilku. Di pikiranku mereka hanya seperti potongan-potongan tak beraturan yang memusingkan." Ah ya tentu saja.

"Aku tidak ingat aku punya teman saat kecil selain teman-teman yang kutemui di sekolah. Itupun aku tidak begitu ingat siapa saja." Luhan mengendikkan bahunya. "Aku tidak memiliki adik, kurasa. Kalaupun punya sepertinya aku tidak mengingatnya."

"Aku menyukai semua masakan ibuku. Aku bukan tipe pemilih dalam makanan—kurasa. Ah tapi aku suka daging panggang. Aku suka pelajaran menggambar dan menari. Yah walau itu dijadikan satu dalam kelas seni."

Sehun tersenyum. Luhan masih terus berbicara tentang apa saja yang melintas dalam pikirannya. Mainannya, boneka rusanya di rumah, pengalamannya bermain bola sepak, kecintaannya dalam menyanyi yang sama besar dalam menari, ibunya yang suka menyebutnya cantik, banyak lagi hingga Sehun rasa bibir kecil itu bisa bertambah tipis karena terus bergesekan.

"Kurasa itu sudah semua. Ah terlalu banyak yang ingin kubicarakan." Luhan menggeleng. "Kau tidak ingin bercerita?"

"Aku harus bercerita tentang apa? Bertanyalah, aku akan menjawabmu."

"Umurmu berapa?"

"18, sama sepertimu kan?"

"Untuk berapa puluh tahun?"

"Kurasa sejak terjadi perang pertama Korea Utara dan Korea Selatan? Entahlah aku tidak yakin." Mata Luhan membulat.

"Selama itu?" tanyanya terkejut. Sehun mengangguk.

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa kau tidak tumbuh?"

"Apa kau tidak sadar kalau sebagian besar warga di wilayah kecil ini adalah serigala, Luhan?"

.

.

"Kami pulang~!" suara Chanyeol yang bergema di seluruh bagian rumah—yang bahkan mengalahkan suara mobil yang sedang diparkir Joonmyeon—membuat Baekhyun melesat ke pintu depan.

"Yeol-ie lama sekali~!" Baekhyun bergelayut seperti koala pada Chanyeol, padahal kedua tangan Chanyeol masing-masing ada kantung-kantung kertas.

"Apa aku terlalu banyak menulis barang, Sayang?" Yixing menghampiri Joonmyeon dan mengambil salah satu kantung kertas di pelukannya.

"Aku tidak keberatan dengan list belanjamu, Sayang. Kami hanya kesulitan saat mencari beberapa barang. Maka dari itu jangan menuliskan bahan-bahan yang tidak kumengerti cara memilihnya." Joonmyeon terkekeh melihat _matei-_nya meringis.

"Jongin-ah, ada barang yang kosong?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sudah sampai di dapur duluan dan mendengar langkah kaki Jongin.

"Tidak. Aku sudah memastikannya dua kali dan semua persediaannya ada di supermarket besar di kota." Jongin mengelus sayang bahu Kyungsoo.

"Lalu mengapa kau memasang raut wajah begitu? Ada masalah? Kau kelelahan?"

"Tidak. Bukan itu. Sebenarnya...

Saat kami tadi melewati jalan setapak menuju rumah Luhan, aku melihat segerombol serigala..."

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

Pertama-tama maafin saya bangeeettt bener bener maafin saya /.\ sebenernya saya udah gaberani lagi ngepost ff di ffn karena saya sadar tulisan saya berubah (banget). Saya bener bener kehilangan feel buat nulis ff exo, bener-bener yang namanya males ga ketolongan karena tiap nulis gaada kepuasan lagi, aneh, kaku, gitulah :') nulis ini bener bener konflik batin tapi saya inget kalo saya pernah bilang saya gaakan discontinued semua ff saya ) mohon ditunggu ya :'))

Terima kasih sudah membaca, review?


End file.
